Five Days
by Expert Shinobi
Summary: Five years ago, she met a guy she could definately live without. Five years ago, he met a girl he couldn't forget. Now, five years to this day they both realize they can't live without each other. Only one problem: She's engaged to be married in Five Days
1. The Mistake

Title: Five Days

Chapter one: The Mistake

* * *

_**Five Years ago…**_

Kaoru stuck her nose in a newspaper on the subway, trying to focus on a crossword puzzle and listen to music at the same time, but something was bugging her. It was a loud scratching of a pencil…no a pen against a notepad. Frustrated, she looked up and scratched glared at a young man sitting across from her. His perfectly coifed black hair hung very low over his ears and fell across his lashes, while playful cobalt eyes focused on his pad of paper. He scribbled with his pen quickly. He was decent looking…

"Could you keep it down?" Kaoru snapped, a little too loudly. The other passengers gave sharp glares in her direction. Kaoru whipped her head around and scowled at them.

"I'm sorry." He smiled warmly and stopped writing. Kaoru sighed and put on her headphones, ignoring him.

"So…what are you…a writer?" She muttered, not meeting his eyes. The young man switched to the seat next to her.

"Attempted." He pushed the glasses he was wearing up the bridge of his nose. Kaoru stuck her nose back into her newspaper, her long black hair covering her face.

"I see." She mumbled, pretending to fill in answers to the crossword puzzle.

"So, what's your name?" He pressed. Kaoru gave him an uninterested look, her eyes outlined in black liner and shaded darkly with blue shadow. Her pouted lips were painted in a dark red that made the paleness of her skin stand out.

"Well, my name's Seta Soujirou." He smiled.

"Back off. You're not my type." Kaoru slid over three seats, next to a sleeping old woman. Soujirou frowned and pulled Kaoru's headphones off gently.

"Why-

"Your hair's too long, you don't look like you play electric guitar, you wear glasses, we're not on the same terms and I fly solo." Kaoru slid on her headphones and blared loud rock music. Soujirou removed them again and stared into her eyes.

"You're not perfect either…but at least I'm still attracted." He smirked and went back to writing. Kaoru hid her face in the newspaper, blushing lightly.

Soujirou continued to watch her intently from the corner of his eye.

"So …I…I guess I'm breaking every rule in the book when I say this…but….my name is Kamiya Kaoru and… I guess I could give you one date…" She mumbled. "Where no one can see us."

"Okay. How about dinner?" Soujirou flipped over a fold of his notepad and scribbled down Kaoru's name.

"Fine…make it 8:00 because there's a concert then and I can tell my friends I'm going."

"Where would you like to eat?" Soujirou scribbled down times.

"Your place so no one I know will see me with you."

"You're worried about you being seen with me…but how do you know I want to be seen with you?" Soujirou smirked. "I wasn't forcing you to go out with me. It's your choice."

"Fine….whatever. Your place at eight. Where do you live?" Kaoru folded over the newspaper and stole Soujirou's pen.

"7832 Winter Street…in the Iceland Apartment complex. I'm number 16."

"That's a ritzy place." Kaoru smiled to herself. Soujirou shrugged.

"If I keep my grades up…I find enough cash to pay for it." He muttered and stood as the car came to a stop.

"Your parents don't help?

"What parents?" He picked up his jacket and walked off. Kaoru watched him leave, and then pulled on her headphones.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Misao turned down the blaring music in their apartment and sat on Kaoru's bed as the slightly older girl tied her shoes.

"Out." Kaoru smirked and pulled a black tank top over her head.

"Funny. Where? You're not going to that rock concert without me are you?" Misao brushed tangles out of Kaoru's hair furiously, doing the 'best friend thing'.

"Er…" Kaoru was trapped in lies.

"Then where are you going?"

"I have a date." Kaoru took a pair of black jeans and pulled the chain off, sliding them on, her bellybutton exposed.

"Who is it? Is that guy you were talking to yesterday at school?"

"No! God, that guy looked like he was on something." Kaoru slid on a white over shirt and left it unbuttoned.

"Then who?" Misao asked, chipping black nail polish off the counter.

"Some guy I met on the train. I'm gonna be late…I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Kaoru kissed Misao's cheek and left.

"Meeeow." Misao whispered to herself and turned up the music, as she saw Megumi coming in from the next room.

* * *

Kaoru rode the subway into the middle of the city and got off at the very last stop. She looked at the back of her hand.

"Winter Street…Iceland Apartments…number 16." She looked at the tall apartment complex and whistled.

"Nice place." She smirked and looked for number sixteen. When she found the large door, she quickly rapped on the wood. Soujirou came to the door and bowed. Kaoru awkwardly did the same. He looked nice in a dress shirt and pants.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Kaoru smiled as Soujirou let her inside. He blushed.

"Do I look stupid? They make my eyes itch." He rubbed his eyes.

"No. you look attractive." Kaoru smiled a little.

"Would you like to eat…or talk first?" He asked softly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not very hungry…" Kaoru smiled sheepishly. Soujirou smiled back.

"Me either. I didn't go to too much trouble…it's just Japanese food. Would you like something to drink?" He asked, reaching for a bottle of wine. Kaoru nodded and looked through the various shelves of books in the apartment.

"I've never heard of any of these titles…" Kaoru whispered.

"I wrote them. They're not published…I couldn't' get anyone to publish them." He handed her a glass of wine. Kaoru downed it in one gulp, unable to act proper for so long. Soujirou smiled warmly.

"There's more." He gestured towards the bottle. Kaoru nodded and coughed a little, flopping down on the couch.

"You should publish them yourself."

"I don't know if I could handle the pressure." Soujirou sat beside her. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you're not my type. You have to have some backbone." Kaoru smirked and poured herself another glass. Soujirou sighed.

"You can't make people something they're not…. Don't you have dreams?"

"I dunno." Kaoru whispered and set downed another glass. Soujirou finished his first.

"I have faith in you…" he said softly, his whisper trailing along her neck. Kaoru chuckled softly in her throat and craned her neck upward. "I won't ever give up on you."

"You're not my…" Kaoru didn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by a kiss. Her eyes moved over his body. "Type."

"You keep saying that…yet you're here…aren't you?" Soujirou smiled.

"For the moment." Kaoru smirked and reversed their position so she was on top of him.

"C'mon. Let's go somewhere." Soujirou pushed Kaoru off him, and then grabbed her wrist. Kaoru followed reluctantly.

"Where?"

"Somewhere. See…I know how to have fun. You just don't know how to listen…and you don't know how to be serious."

"I shouldn't have to be serious." Kaoru protested as he helped her into his car. "Hmph. Just one more turnoff…you don't have a motorcycle."

"Shut up!" Soujirou blushed and started the car, heading outside of the city. Kaoru watched suspiciously as he parked the car in front of a large lake.

"It's pretty…" Kaoru whispered. "I mean…awesome."

"Why can't you be sensitive? What's the big deal with showing that?" He started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru smirked.

"Stripping for you. No, we're going swimming. Why? Because I'm wild, I'm crazy! I'm going to be your type!" Soujirou laughed and charged forward into Kaoru, knocking them both backward into the ice cold water.

"Jerk!" Kaoru yelled, wringing out her shirt. Soujirou couldn't help but notice how it stuck to her like a second skin. He could see every detail of her.

"N-now look…you think I'm no fun…but really, you're too serious. I'm a writer and I know when to let loose…you'll drive yourself insane if you're so uptight." Soujirou shivered, smiled and got out of the water, approaching Kaoru.

"I'm cold." He whispered.

"Well that's your own-

Soujirou cut her off with a kiss. Kaoru broke away and caught her breath. Soujirou chuckled, his exhale visible in the cold air. Their eyes met in an understanding and Soujirou lifted Kaoru into his arms, laying her across the backseat of his car, her body sliding against the leather.

"I'm cold." Kaoru shivered.

"What can I do?" Soujirou smirked.

"Warm me up." Kaoru murmured against his ear and ground her hips against his. Soujirou bit his bottom lip slightly and Kaoru pulled his wet shirt from his shoulders.

* * *

"What time is it?" Kaoru murmured on Soujirou's neck as she heard ran pattering on the car window. Soujirou glanced at his watch and surveyed the car. Clothes were scattered this way and that, on the dashboard, over the steering wheel. Kaoru was draped across his chest, her knee between his legs. A blue blanket covered the two.

"11:30 a.m." He whispered and cuddled against her.

"I have a waitressing job to get to." Kaoru covered her chest with her arm and sat up.

"A job? Can't you call in sick?" Soujirou smirked and took out his contacts, replacing his glasses.

"I need this job okay? I'm not as well off as you. This is my third just to make ends meet." Kaoru snapped.

"I understand-"

"-No you don't." Kaoru clipped her bra on. "You don't understand. This isn't what I want to do with my life. I want to take pictures…I want-what the hell am I telling you for?"

"Then study to be a photographer." Soujirou smiled and put on his jeans in the cramped space.

"I don't have the money for that." Kaoru glared and pulled on her jeans. Soujirou buttoned up his shirt.

"I could lend you-"

"- I don't need your charity! I barely even know you!" Kaoru yelled and pulled on her shirt as she kicked open the car door and walked into the rain. Soujirou chased after her.

"So it was okay to sleep with me! Where are you going!" He shouted.

"To work!" Kaoru glared.

"So last night meant nothing? You care nothing about the guy who just took your virginity!" Soujirou smiled as he yelled. Kaoru turned scarlet.

"You can't tell anyone-"Kaoru stopped herself. "I told you I'm not your type and you're not my type. Stop chasing after me! I don't need you! I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

"Wait Kaoru! I know you're special! I met you yesterday and I'm falling in love with you! Why can't you see that yourself?" Soujirou stood in the rain as Kaoru walked away from him.

"Because I'm not special…I'm not in love with you…I don't need you…and we'll never be together." Kaoru shoved her hands in her pocket and stormed off without looking back.

* * *


	2. That Girl In Cosmo

Title: Five Days

Chapter two: That girl in Cosmo

* * *

**_Five years later…today._**

****

_Loving things like you has wrecked my life, made me cry_

_Loving things like you has made me lose my mind…_

"It's seven A.M. in Tokyo this morning… and what's the big news? Well, all over the land of the rising sun, people are buzzing about the richest couple to be wed in six days! Who do we speak of? Well, it's none other than Kenshin Himura, the billionaire, and his fiancé Kaoru, a small town, but well known photographer! What a Cinderella story folks! Kaoru-

Kaoru's hand hit the snooze button, rattling the fifty dollar alarm clock and sending it skittering across the hardwood floor.

"Why am I always referred to as that? A Cinderella story! Rags to riches! Gold-digger!" Kaoru threw her pillow across the room. It hit a stack of photographs which promptly scattered to the floor near the half broken clock. Sighing, Kaoru crawled out of the large, circular, bed and picked up the pictures. She took great care to put each one in a separate place on her desk. There were pink flowers, a move theatre, children, and one picture of her and her fiancé Kenshin Himura on a vacation to Paris. Kaoru tacked that one to her picture wall. Her eyes drooped visibly, but not from fatigue, from uncertainty.

"Snap out of it! It's Sunday and you're getting married in six days…you're on the front of Cosmo for Pete's sake! What else do you want?" Kaoru shouted at herself as she pulled back her bed sheets to catch a few more hours of needed rest.

"I tell you what you should want!" A shorter girl burst through the bedroom door with her hair piled up in a bun on the top of her head, wearing a poofy, frilly, goofy looking dress. Her angry emerald eyes signified the utter unpleasantness of her situation. "You should want that sham of a fake French fashion designer Megumi fired! I am not wearing this crap Kaoru! I'm your best friend and all and Megumi's our best friend too, but I just won't come if I have to wear this! I won't do it!" She yelled and pulled her hair out of its bun.

"Okay, okay, Misao, I'll talk to Megumi, though I promised I'd let her do it. I told her I didn't want anything so fancy or extravagant. "I just need a few more hours sleep…" Kaoru mumbled and started towards her bed again. Misao fumed.

"NO! NOW!" Misao dragged Kaoru out of the room in her nightgown, to the kitchen where her fiancé, Kenshin was watching various bridesmaids' parade around the room in their dresses, looking solemn.

"Morning." Kenshin sipped his coffee.

"Morning." Kaoru slumped beside him at the table and buried her face in his sleeve.

"Promenade girls! Show off zees dresses! Ohohoho!" A loud, obnoxious, and totally fake French laugh carried into the kitchen. Misao clenched her fists as Megumi walked in. She was in an expensive looking purple dress that fanned out behind her stiffly, making her look like a peacock. Kaoru stifled a giggle as the older woman plucked a purple feather pen from behind her ear and began with her fake French accent.

"As skinny as ze stick…she haz no natural curves!" Megumi clucked sharply as she snapped her fingers. Two twin sisters worked quickly in measuring Kaoru, turning her round and round. Kenshin smiled warmly.

"STOP IT!" Kaoru yelled and the room went quiet. Misao smirked.

"Megumi, these dresses are terrible! One, they're pink, two, they have frills upon frills and three, they look like crap!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oh but monsieur Ken, don't you think the pink looks so much better than ze blue? Oh, and ze frills and poufs?" Megumi smiled.

"I think we should go with the blue…Kaoru wants it so much." Kenshin smiled.

"Fine. Blue with ze poufs and ze frills!" Megumi laughed.

"No, a traditional blue Japanese wedding kimono." Kenshin insisted, brushing a strand of his flawless scarlet hair behind his ear.

"But I-

Kaoru started to protest, but stopped as she met level amethyst eyes. She couldn't say no.

"I'm going to get dressed and pick out some flowers with Misao okay?" Kaoru smiled, a bit of a sigh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry. It's all been done. You won't have to lift a finger." Kenshin smiled cheerfully.

"But…I wanted to have some input." Kaoru whispered. Misao backed up a little, pretending not to listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry. You can order some more." Kenshin tried to cheer her up. He leaned into her and gently stroked her hair. "I just didn't want you to have to do anything."

"No. I'm just going to go out for breakfast with Misao." Kaoru sighed and left the room. "You don't have to do everything for me…I'm not a child."

* * *

**Somewhere in Kyoto…**

Soujirou slid the tall book ladder across his reading room and jumped on as it stopped at a section of poetry. He checked off various names on a sheet of selling prices and grinned.

"Wow, I'm doing great!" Soujirou smiled as he slid the ladder on wheels towards a section of large nonfiction books.

"Self publishing was the way to go! Rainbow House is probably kicking themselves for not signing you in the first place!" Yumi, Soujirou's secretary smiled widely and handed Soujirou the newspaper.

"Yumi, you know I don't listen to the news or read the paper. I make the news and inspire the articles!" Soujirou jumped down from the ladder and smiled boldly, running a belt through his jeans.

"Fine…" Yumi tossed it across his desk and she sat on top of it. Soujirou watched as she opened her magazine and began to read. His eyes widened as he spied the front cover.

"Oh my god! Gimme that!" Soujirou snatched away the Cosmopolitan magazine. "I know her!" He pointed at a girl with dazzling sapphire eyes, cuddling up to a short red-head. Her raven hair tumbled over her shoulders in an elegant manner that was vaguely familiar. _She wasn't the same._

"Yeah, so? Everyone's heard of her! She's Kamiya Kaoru. She's getting-

"-No! No! I knew her…five years ago we went out together and had sex in the backseat of my car!" Soujirou shook Yumi's shoulders vigorously. "It was the best and only sex I've had in five years...In my life! I need my libido back!"

"I think **you** need a break." She smiled nervously and took the magazine from his hands.

"I wonder how she's doing…" He ran a hand through his hair. "She's so different…but so am I." He looked in the mirror. He had cut his hair shortly after they 'broke up' and lost his glasses look permanently.

"She's a photographer and she's getting-

"-a photographer! She did it! I wonder how she got the money. She looks so wonderful now…She always did…"He trailed off, walking around the room in a craze.

"I think you need bed rest." Yumi felt Soujirou's forehead.

"I **need** to see her!"

"Soujirou she's getting-

"-Oh thank you Yumi! I've finally found her! I love her…and I owe her…for all of this." He whispered. Yumi sighed softly.

'_Maybe he should find out on his own…'_ she thought. _'And fix things…'_

"I've gotta leave today to see her! I have to apologize…for everything."

_And I can't figure out what I've been waiting on_

_God I can't be living for things I know are wrong_

_Now I think it's time to write a better chapter in my life_

_Leaving all those things that keep me wrapped so tight_

Soujirou dropped the magazine and stared out the window.

"I've got to leave today."

* * *

**_And Back to Tokyo…_**

Kaoru and Misao sat at their usual table at the "Green Light" café, talking amongst themselves as rich couples milled about idly. Kaoru slouched over her food, her shoulders jutting out awkwardly. She pulled the strap of her floral print pink summer dress back up, but it slid down once more. Restlessly, Kaoru left it to slide down unattractively.

"Misao…I'm having regrets…" Kaoru sighed, eating a pastry from her plate at the café.

"Everyone does when it gets this close to the marriage date." Misao put her hand over Kaoru's while picking at her scone. Kaoru pulled away and sighed heavily.

"He does everything for me…and he's told me that he wants me to give up photography and be…you know… a housewife. I've said no…but he says it would make him happy. He's so…traditional. He even made me buy this pink sundress! I mean come on, it's pink!"

"Then…if you're afraid you're not going to be able to live with him forever…then…maybe…you should tell him you don't want to spend the rest of your life with him." Misao didn't meet Kaoru's eyes. Instead she ran her lime green fingernail around her coffee cup, emitting a small screech.

Kaoru sighed loudly and accidentally tossed her coffee spoon behind her head and blushed as it landed in another woman's soup.

"But it's six days away! I can't just stand him up like a jerk!" She yelled and stood up. Misao sighed in embarrassment.

"Think good thoughts Kaoru. It'll all be okay…" She whispered.

"Yeah…" She sighed and looked out the window, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes.

_Everyone wants everyone else's everything_

_Some time's the more we have the less we really gain_

_I'm tired of life and all that money has to buy_

_Get out of my heart, out of my mind, leaving you behind…

* * *

_

A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews! One special "shout out" to Triste1

**Triste1: **I value your opinion as a reader very much, and if you're still reading, I hope you liked this chapter. It's nice to get feedback. However…it did hurt. Whenever you read something like that…it hurts…no matter what. It was just hard to tell if you hated it or you just were giving constructive criticism. I'll go with the constructive criticism one! Anyway, thanks! I hold no grudge and I hope we're on friendly terms!


	3. Unraveling

Title: Five Days

Chapter three: What I mean to say…

* * *

**Sunday Morning… 7:30 A.M.**

Soujirou pressed his cheek up against the window of the train and sighed.

"Should I really be going to see her? It's been five years."

He whispered to himself, but shook the thought. In the back of his mind, she had been the reason he hadn't dated for so long. I mean, not consciously, but he always thought about what they had…for a matter of moments.

"I mean, what am I supposed to go up to her and say? Hi, I'm Seta Soujirou, you probably don't remember me…but boy do I remember you. We slept together in the back of my car!" He hit his head on the window and the woman next to him switched seats. Blushing, he smiled nervously.

"That sounds bad…doesn't it?" He whispered to himself. "But that was…one hell of a night…"He murmured and found himself falling asleep.

* * *

"_You're a virgin…" Soujirou whispered on Kaoru's neck as she breathed heavily in his ear._

"_What? Can all guys feel it or something?" She bit his neck as he shifted forward and let out a loud groan, signifying her nearing climax._

"_No…I mean you're my first…too. It just seems like you're in a little pain." Soujirou ran his hands into her hair and jerked forward again. Kaoru threw her head back against the seat, her foot slamming against the car door as she let out a long moan that Soujirou captured in his mouth. _

"_God…" She whispered her voice airy and breathless against his ear. Soujirou chuckled._

"_What?" _

"_I just…I can't believe I'm screwing a guy in he backseat of his car." She giggled._

"_Actually, when you think about it… he's screwing you."_

"_Oh gee…you're so romantic…" She hugged him around the neck. "Think you can go again?"

* * *

_

"Mister? Hey…mister? I think you're wetting your pants." Soujirou groaned softly as he awoke to a young boy standing over him, pointing at a small but spreading stain near a rise in the zipper of his jeans. Blush spread over his cheeks and he picked up his bag, rushing to the bathroom at the back to change his pants.

"Nice…and in front of a kid too." Soujirou unzipped his jeans and relieved the tension that was once there.

"Mister! Mister!" The sound of the child's voice carried into the restroom from outside. The little boy knocked rapidly on the door. "You okay?"

Soujirou pulled on a new pair of jeans and stuffed the old ones at the bottom of his bag. He was washing his hands when the boy pried the door open with his fingers. Soujirou slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled nervously. The train had come to a stop and it was time for him to leave.

"Just wanted to check up on you." The child smiled. "I should go though. We have to switch trains." He waved as he moved towards an old woman in a floral print dress. She took his hand and looked back at me with a smile.

"Oh wait, but I wanna know! How do you get your 'thingie' to stick up like that when you're lying down!" He yelled. Soujirou turned bright red and the grandmother's smile quickly turned into a frown. She lifted her bag and hit him with it as he scrambled off the train.

"OW! It's perfectly normal!" He shouted and groaned as he got onto the sidewalk. He stopped his grumbling and looked around the large city in wonder.

"It's so big…" He whispered, and then saw someone walking with a magazine with Kaoru on it.

"I know you're here Kaoru…somewhere." He sighed and headed down the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

**Sunday Morning 8:00 A.M **

Kaoru looked at her watch and tried desperately to block out Misao's incessant whining.

"Why do we have to jog every morning Kaoru!" Misao yelled, chasing after Kaoru as she ran around the park circle in shorts and a sports bra. "I mean come on! It's the Sabbath! A holy day!"

"You don't' even go to church Misao!" Kaoru smirked. "And you know it's because I need to lose at least another five pounds to fit into that freakin' kimono I have to wear, and I only have six days to do it!"

"Couldn't talk him out of it, huh?" Misao sighed.

"No…he insists that it'll be beautiful." Kaoru jogged in place.

"You bought that from him?" Misao asked. Kaoru stopped.

"Well I nagged him…but then we kissed and then…" She trailed.

"Oh really? I thought you were saving yourself for the wedding night." Misao smiled, sat down on the bench, and shook out her wrists.

"We haven't' gone that far yet, but it's no big deal I'm not a virrrr-"Kaoru cut herself short.

"Huh?" Misao's eyes widened. Kaoru turned red.

"Nothing! I said I'm …I don't have…vertigo!"

"Vertigo? That's not what you meant! It's a virgin! You're not a virgin?" Misao glared.

"I just-

"You lied to me all these years? Why didn't you just tell me you'd done it before? When did it happen? Who?"

"It was five years ago…a one night fling with this guy in the back of his car." Kaoru sighed, going around the loop again. Tiredly, Misao followed.

"It sounds like you remember every detail….Sounds like it was more than just fling…" Misao hinted.

"I do…remember…I mean…he changed my life."

"What do you mean by that?" Misao asked, chasing after her.

"I dunno…he inspired me." Kaoru blushed, trying to escape old memories from resurfacing.

"With a one night stand?"

"He was different…he valued me…and I gave that up. I told him he wasn't my type. I was such a waste back then. I worked three jobs; I was too much into myself…and too much into the rocker thing." Kaoru stopped, breathing heavily, and Misao ran into her back.

"So what made you sleep with him? Someone you barely knew…?" Misao whispered, rubbing her sore nose.

"Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses…that I had a little too much wine…that we were both wet…that I was lonely…and dying for someone to treat me the way he did."

"But I still don't get it. Why didn't it work out?"

"I was 16…I didn't know how to listen to others. He wanted to help make my life better, but I heard it as pity and charity…"

"Do you regret it?" Misao asked.

"I just want to tell him I'm sorry…and thank him for everything. But…yeah…I guess I do regret it…everyday." Kaoru sighed. "But I'm getting married in six days! It's all good!" Kaoru laughed, trying to force a smile, though now there was only one thing on her mind.

Her one night stand…Seta Soujirou.

The day she had walked away from him was the most upsetting in her life. The second she did, she knew she had made a mistake, but was too proud to admit it. All she could see in Soujirou was what she didn't want…and missed the things that made him special to her. She had expected him to run after her, to chase after her and fall back into her life…but when he didn't come…she knew it was over. Forever, Kaoru wondered about what might have happened, and she couldn't get it out of her head, but she had to.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the OOC ness, but oh well! I have plans okay! 


	4. I found You!

Title: Five Days

Chapter four: I found you!

* * *

**Sunday Evening 5:15 P.M**

Gentle rays of sun peeked in from the blinds as Soujirou adjusted the hotel window. Soujirou had checked into his hotel around five and plopped down on the bed. He wondered if looking for Kaoru was the right idea. They hadn't seen each other in five years. What could they still have in common? Not that there was much in the first place…. Soujirou sighed. He was still in love with Kaoru, and ever since the day she had walked off, he had regretted not taking a chance and going after her. He could never make the first move. It was Kaoru's idea to date him, she made plans to come to his house, and she pushed him towards adventure. She brought out the best in him and Soujirou was convinced he couldn't live without her

"But…" Soujirou whispered into the large room, his whisper seeming to echo. "Where do I start?"

Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze as his stomach growled.

"I guess I'll start by getting something to eat." He smiled to himself and walked downstairs, heading back onto the street. He remembered Tokyo well, though he had moved to Kyoto shortly after his mistake with Kaoru. It was there he used his money to self-publish his book: 'Upstairs' and it was there that he had finally become successful. He was wealthy, but Yumi, his assistant told him to change his outlook. Many a day he would spend sulking by the windowsill. Soujirou decided it was the right thing to do, and tried to rid himself of his past. He cut his hair, tossed out his glasses and stuck to contacts, and no longer dressed like a "homely homebody."

Over the years, he tried to forget about Kaoru, but never could. He even ended up writing about her in his almost finished book: 'Picture-book' a story of a girl named Kao and how her pictures brought her fame and love. He couldn't quite finish it. Soujirou pressed open the door of a local sushi bar called 'Tae's' and smiled. He remembered Tae from high school. The young woman at the head of the store was dressed in a blue and purple frilled dress that fanned out around her, and her lovely brown hair was curled and styled around her face. Soujirou bowed in front of her and watched her blush.

"Hello Tae-san." He whispered.

"Um…hello sir. Do I…know you?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Hi Tae, it's me Soujirou…Soujirou Seta." He grinned, sticking out a hand for her to shake. Tae ignored it and threw her arms around him in surprise.

"Oh my god! You're so different Soujirou! I mean…You're hot!" She laughed and a small girl emerged from behind the counter.

"This is my daughter Tsubame. Say hi!" Tae encouraged the shy girl.

"Hi…" She whispered and hid behind Tae's flowing dress. Soujirou gave her a small wave and Tae showed him to a seat by the window. She sat down and smiled widely.

"So, how are things going?" She straightened the collar on Soujirou's white dress shirt and smoothed the wrinkles out of the blue shirt underneath it. She always was motherly to him.

"Great. I've gotten three books out and they're selling fast." Soujirou smiled. Tae patted his head.

"That's excellent. I'd like you to meet my dear Akira sometime. He's an artist and he's doing an exhibit soon."

"I'd like that." Soujirou said softly and smiled warmly as the little girl Tsubame brought him an array of sweet cakes and sushi. "Thank you."

"Mmhm…Hai." She whispered and hid on the other side of the table.

"So, have you found someone yet?" Tae asked carefully.

"I'm looking." Soujirou blushed weakly. "Have you seen a woman named Kaoru Kamiya around recently? She has long black hair…she might wear dark eye makeup…I don't know if she does still…"

"Yeah, I know her. Everyone knows Kaoru. I don't know why she comes here. She has enough money to dine at the fanciest joints in town…but yeah, she's been a regular lately. Three or four times a week to eat by herself. Why?

"She's the one I'm looking for." He sighed with a smile. Tae paled.

"Well, she's-

"I know she's bound to be different, but I owe her for inspiring me. I owe her a lot…and I want to tell her…" Soujirou paused and took a bite of his sushi.

"Have you read the news lately?" Tae whispered.

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" Soujirou asked, smiling at Tsubame who blushed and giggled. Tae opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of the door opening drew her attention away. A familiar woman stepped in, and Soujirou's eyes lit up. The woman's raven hair tumbled over her shoulders and fell to her waist, almost masking her sapphire blue eyes. She wore an ocean blue dress that cut off a little above her thighs and was covered with large sunflowers. She looked a little lonely, walking in by herself. She spotted Tae and walked over to her.

"Sumimasen…may I have a table?" She whispered timidly, almost ignoring Soujirou. Her voice was light and airy, fragile almost. Soujirou stared. This couldn't be the girl from five years ago…but yet he knew that it was.

"Kaoru…" He whispered. "I found you."

Her eyes averted to his and she squinted in confusion.

"I'm sorry I…I don't understand…who…are you?" She backed up a little. Tae cringed and led her daughter away from the table.

"Kaoru, it's me, Soujirou Seta from-

"-Five years ago yesterday…" Kaoru whispered and found that she was smiling. "Oh my god…you're so different." Her hands clasped together tightly in surprise and tenseness.

"S-so are you." Soujirou smiled and stuttered. Tae backed away from the table and went to the other customers.

"So, you look like you're doing well." She smiled, looking into his eyes that were filled with hope.

"I am…I…I owe you some thanks for that." He grinned, earning a blush from Kaoru, who fidgeted with her hair.

"Me?" She whispered.

"You gave me the Self publishing idea. Rainbow House rejected all three of the stories that I'm making thousands on right now." He smiled lightly. Kaoru returned it and looked off to the side, blushing.

"And I owe you thanks also. I mean…I never thought about photography being my career until you…spoke to me. I found time to do what I loved and I'm making my way." She smiled. Soujirou looked down, and then up at her again.

"I came here looking for you after I saw your face on Cosmo." He started. Kaoru smiled.

"I hope it was a flattering picture." She chuckled in her throat as a helpless attempt to loosen up the mood.

"It was…" Soujirou covered Kaoru's left hand with his own. Kaoru watched as he moved his thumb over the rest of her fingers slowly. She couldn't help but like the feeling though she knew she should pull away.

"Uh, that's what I kind of wanted to talk about…not about the picture…but…maybe starting things over together." Soujirou's cheeks reddened as he spoke. Kaoru paled visibly and her voice seemed to be caught in her throat.

"I uh, I know it's been five years and all…and I'm late…but I was hoping. Maybe I could take you out tonight or something…." Soujirou smiled hopefully and looked into Kaoru's eyes. However, she lowered them quickly and let go of his hands.

"I'm sorry…you're too late." She whispered.

"What?" Soujirou flopped back against the seat, confused. Kaoru bit her lip.

"I've been thinking about you…for five years…" She sniffed audibly.

"Then why can't we-

"-How you just let me walk away." Her voice was cold. Soujirou was taken aback.

"I'm sorry I-

"-You let me go so fast…I didn't think you cared…" Kaoru hid her face, but Soujirou could see the tears falling onto her shaking fists.

"I'm sorry…I do care! If you'll just give me another chance I swear I'll make the first moves, if you try to run-

Kaoru put a finger to his lips and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Soujirou caught her hand as she attempted to drop it to her side.

"The point is Soujirou…I can't. I'm engaged…I'm engaged to be married six days from now." Kaoru rubbed the diamond ring on her finger. Soujirou couldn't speak. It felt as if his heart had just stopped, as if the whole world was crumbling beneath his feet. When he saw the ring on her finger it was like his life had been ruined.

"You can't just come back now and take my happiness from me." Kaoru stared at him.

"You're happy?" Soujirou whispered his voice cold. He didn't look up at her.

"I…" Kaoru couldn't answer.

"Then I should go." Soujirou kept his head down as he stood, putting a few yen on the table for the food. Kaoru grabbed his hand.

"I never meant…to hurt you." She whispered. Soujirou pulled away and walked out, not looking at anyone. Tae walked forward to say something, but stopped as Soujirou pushed through the front door and headed quickly to the hotel. The sun was going down as he walked back home, his thoughts almost blank. He couldn't believe it. It began to rain.

'_Perfect….'_ He thought, but didn't do anything to stop himself from getting wet. It was almost as if he couldn't feel it. He didn't want to feel it. It hurt to feel…it hurt to think.

Soujirou walked past the bellman as he entered the hotel. He didn't give his usual smile. Instead, he just took the elevator to the third floor, leaving a trail of puddles behind him. Two women stood chatting in the hall and stopped as they saw him.

"What wrong with him?"

"Oh god he looks terrible…"

They whispered as he opened the door to his room. Soujirou tossed off his white over shirt and slumped miserably against the doorframe.

"I came here for nothing…" He whispered and ran his fingers through his damp hair. Despondently, Soujirou stood up and headed into the bathroom. He peeled off his shirt and pants, and then stared in the mirror. He imagined Kaoru was standing there in a white nightgown, with her arms around his neck. She was nibbling at his ear. Soujirou closed his eyes briefly and the next moment it was gone. He touched the mirror and sighed.

Gently, he pulled the blanket from the side of the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders, heading through the doors to the living room/kitchen area. He opened the fridge and saw an assortment of fruits and candies, milk and water. He reached for a pale blue bottle in the back. It was vodka. He twisted off the tag and read it.

_Compliments from the Tokyo Star Hotel, Mr. Seta Soujirou, we look forward to reading your next works._

_Frank Braun, Manager._

"Thanks frank." Soujirou smirked to himself tiredly and flopped down on the couch. He twisted open the bottle and poured a full glass.

"To libido-less-ness…to Kaoru-less-ness," He whispered in the silence of the room and finished the glass in one gulp. He stared at it and saw Kaoru's blurred face in the reflection. Aggravated, he threw it across the room and it shattered promptly as it hit the wall.

"Dammit. What else could I expect?" He whispered as he drank from the bottle, and laid his head on his arm. He took another drink and thought back to what Kaoru had said.

"_-You let me go so fast…I didn't think you cared…"_

"_You just let me walk away…"_

"But I can't just give up that easily…I did that the first time and I screwed up…" He mumbled and set the bottle down as things began to get blurry.

"_I'm engaged…I'm engaged to be married six days from now…"_

"She says she's getting married in six days…that means that starting tomorrow…I've got five days to get her back…" Soujirou whispered and sighed, falling into a quick sleep.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! 


	5. The Perfect Boyfriend

Title: Five Days

Chapter five: The perfect boyfriend

* * *

**Tokyo, Monday, 9:45 A.M (Soujirou's room)**

"Dee-dee-dededee! Dee-dee-dededee! Dee-dee-dededee! Dee-dee-dededee! Dee-dee-dededee! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"

Soujirou groaned softly as he woke to the loud ringing of his cell phone. He muttered a curse as he reached into his vibrating pocket and turned the ring off, preparing to answer the call.

"Lo'? I mean hello?" Soujirou cleared his throat.

"It's me, Yumi." A professional voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Ah…Yumi…" Soujirou smiled, still dazed from the alcohol last night.

"Are you drunk?" She snapped.

"No…I have a hangover, silly." Soujirou coughed to clear his throat and headed into the bathroom.

"So, I take it either things didn't go well, or you're waking up from passionate yet drunken sex last night." Yumi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha." Soujirou muttered dryly, and then paused. "You knew didn't you?" He picked up his toothbrush in the bathroom and loaded it with toothpaste.

"Knew what?" Yumi sighed.

"That she was engaged! I made a total idiot out of myself yesterday." Soujirou groaned, rubbing it his eyes, the toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he glared in the mirror.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…I just wanted to see if you could still be friends…work something out. I thought it'd be nicer if you heard it from her. I thought you'd feel better."

"Well thanks. Now the only thing I'm feeling are my eyes burning like the fires of hell. I slept in my contacts last night." Soujirou spat out a mouthful of toothpaste foam and squeezed the contacts from his eyes.

"Soujirou…it doesn't have to be over. You can still be friends."

"She hates me Yumi. I would hate me too…if…I…was her." Soujirou tried to figure out that sentence.

"Huh?"

"I mean…if I really loved her…I would have chased after her, but back then…I was a chicken." Soujirou frowned at his reflection.

"You were sixteen. There's nothing you can do about it now!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You're wrong!"

"What?"

"I've got five days to get her to be mine again."

"Are you on something!" Yumi yelled. Soujirou held the receiver from his ear. "She's getting married you dolt!"

"Yeah, but she's** not married yet** and that means _legally_…I can do something about it." Soujirou smirked, then groaned, holding his stomach.

"Soujirou…don't do this…" Yumi warned, but Soujirou hung up and turned off the cell phone promptly vomiting into the toilet bowl.

"Dammit."

* * *

**Tokyo, Monday, 9:47 A.M (Kaoru's house)**

"So, you met him last night?" Misao asked as she watched Kaoru on the training bike.

"Yeah…it was weird…" Kaoru pedaled harder, sweat forming on her skin. "He was so different…he was…cuter than before." She blushed.

"Really? Introduce me!" Misao grinned. Kaoru shot her a death glare.

"I was kidding! Besides, Aoshi-sama and I have our own wedding in six months! I can't wait!" Misao cheered and flashed her ring, running around the exercise room in her orange shorts and white tank top.

"Anyway…I mean…he wanted to start things over with me." Kaoru bit her lip. Misao stopped cheering and gasped.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Kaoru stopped pedaling and slipped behind the changing screen for a moment. She came out in a pure white silk kimono with butterflies and lilies sprinkled all over. It was tight and very restricting. It bulged slightly over her stomach and seemed to cut off the circulation to her arms. The sleeves were tight with another layer of fabric over that to create the illusion of only one set of sleeves. The bow at the back was straight and squared, tight, and pinned delicately in place.

"What size is that?"

"Probably negative seven." Kaoru growled. "This is my wedding kimono. I'll never fit in it!"

"Take it off! You're creepin' me out!" Misao gestured. "Besides, I thought it was blue."

Kaoru changed into a pair of tan overalls and a blue shirt, and then put her hair into a ponytail. She knew Kenshin would flip if he saw her like this. He loved to see her in dressy kimonos, even walking around the house.

"It **was.** The key word being was. Kenshin thought white would be more fitting. I mean geeze...I could have settled with white and sprinkles of blue." Kaoru sighed and hung her camera around her neck. Misao shrugged.

"So…back to mystery lover." Misao smirked. Kaoru sighed, blushing.

"He is a mystery…really. I don't understand how he could have held on so long…. It's been five years! It felt bad to tell him no."

"You said no?" Misao gasped.

"What else could I do? Cheat on Kenshin?" Kaoru snapped. Misao blushed apologetically.

"It looked like I really hurt him…" Kaoru trailed, biting her lip and remembering how she had cried the night before after going home. "But he hurt me first! He could have just run after me!"

"Why didn't he?" Misao whispered.

"I guess he was scared." Kaoru sniffed.

"It happens….it was a long time ago."

"Well, if it didn't…maybe we would still be together." Kaoru sighed, looking out the arched window.

"Are you okay?" Misao put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru pulled away.

"Yeah. Of course…Whoo… I'm getting married in five days." She whispered, but with little enthusiasm.

* * *

**Tokyo, Monday, 1:56 P.M (Tokyo Outfitters)**

"What exactly are you looking for sir? Can I help?" A small framed woman that looked like a model picked up a pen and paper as Soujirou walked into the store.

"Clothes." Soujirou muttered, spaced out.

"Ha. Ha. What kind of clothes? We have a special on clown costumes…" She snapped. Soujirou gave her a half glare and looked towards a rack of dress shirts. He sighed inwardly. After hours of vomiting, he had come up with one "bright idea." To get Kaoru back, he had to be everything he wasn't in the past…but all he could remember were the things he had already changed. His hair was cut, he didn't wear glasses…. Well, except for one thing. He wasn't a rocker; he didn't own a guitar or a motorcycle. All of this to please Kaoru…. He was totally nuts.

"Something rocker-y…." Soujirou trailed. The lady gave him a questioning look, but then walked towards a section of red and black shirts. She picked up a long-sleeved one and threw it over her arm. She picked up a spiked collar and one with a buckle, pondering for a few moments afterward.

"You're going to need a makeover too." She turned his head with her fingertips. "Eyeliner…definitely eyeliner." She smirked and shoved Soujirou into the dressing room.

Several outfits later, Soujirou came out in black leather jeans with several chains on the pockets and the red and black long-sleeved shirt from before. Around his neck was the black leather collar with the buckle. Standing there, he felt awkward and out of place. _'Oh the things we do for love…'_

The woman sat him down on a chair and took out eyeliner in several dark shades. She picked out one that was sort of close to a bluish black and painstakingly traced underneath his eyes.

"When will this be over?" Soujirou's eyes watered as the woman jabbed at him with the eyeliner pencil.

"As soon as you stop crying and blurring the shade." She snapped.

"I'm not crying! It just hurts!" Soujirou whined. The woman sighed and covered his mouth with a hand.

"That's much better."

When she was done, Soujirou got out as quickly as possible, heading for the nearest music store he could find. Suddenly, he bumped into a small woman.

"Sorry buddy." She smiled, her eyes a playful emerald green. She wore a white tank top and orange shorts. Her hair was braided down her back and she was licking an ice-cream cone. "You look…weird."

"Really?" Soujirou smiled. "I'm trying to impress a girl." He started to walk off, when the woman followed.

"Who?" She pressed. Soujirou gave her a weird look. She sure was forward…whoever she was.

"Kamiya Kaoru." Soujirou said softly, and started away again.

"HA! You're outta luck! She's engaged!" She laughed. "I should know. I'm her best friend…Misao Mak-"

"-Well I knew her five years ago." Soujirou gave her a little glare and she stopped laughing.

"You're him? You're mystery lover boy?" Misao blinked.

"I'm…Seta Soujirou." He pointed at himself, annoyed.

"You're doing this for her?" She whispered, looking him up and down. Soujirou met her eyes and nodded stiffly.

"I love her." He said softly.

"And though I hate to admit it…she's not very happy without you."

"She isn't?" Soujirou smiled. "You're serious? I have a chance?"

"Well…not without my help." Misao sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Kenshin's a great guy and all…but he can't make her happy like you. Come on. What else do you need?"

"I need to learn how to play guitar and…I was gonna get a motorcycle…but…they're death traps." He blushed lightly. Misao sighed with a smile.

"We have much work to do."

'_There's nothing I'd rather do than see Kaoru happy…but hurting Kenshin isn't one of my priorities either…'_

Misao's thoughts raced. Meanwhile, from the distance, a quiet woman watched. Everything about her was elegant and poised, but her eyes darkened as she heard the mention of Kaoru's name.

* * *

PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	6. I'm not your prize!

Title: Five Days

Chapter six: I'm not your prize

**Tokyo, Tuesday, 3:15 PM**

Kenshin watched his bride to be slump around the kitchen, sloshing around the bit of orange juice she had left in her cup. Her long and beautiful raven hair was put up into a messy bun, and she wore small reading glasses that were perched on the end of her nose. Her black slacks highlighted her curvaceous hips, and her skin tight, dark blue shirt showed off her most "prized assets." Kenshin's eyes followed her around the kitchen in disappointment.

"I like it when you wear dresses…pink is your color. Why don't you wear them?" Kenshin stood and crossed over in front of Kaoru, cutting her off. She took off her reading glasses and snapped into focus.

"You know I don't like them…" She sighed and flopped down on a chair around the island in the large kitchen.

"I know…" Kenshin gave a shake of his head and another disappointed look her way. Kaoru could feel the guilt rising up in her soul, but she wasn't going to back down this time.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. There's no reason I should change!" Her voice jumped a little in volume. Suddenly, a woman in a white kimono with purple flowers sprayed about the obi walked gracefully in, her sleeves flowing. Her hair was as dark as Kaoru's, but carefully styled and set free over her shoulders, a few strands brushing her pale, but creamy skin. This woman was Tomoe Yukishiro, none other than the wedding planner. Kaoru took no notice.

"You should dress like Mrs. Yukishiro and not make such a scene." Kenshin smiled in Tomoe's direction. She gave an all-knowing look towards Kaoru, who fumed internally.

"Oh ken-san…you know it's Miss…" She emphasized the 'miss', smiling brightly. Kenshin smiled back and Kaoru quickly left the room, not angered, but thoughtful, almost.

She always knew that Tomoe had a crush on Kenshin. They had gone to high school together and their relationship was famous. The only reason they had broken up was because Tomoe moved from Tokyo to Kyoto. The move was supposed to be permanent…but…well…things change, and by that time, Kaoru was dating Kenshin. She knew the woman had it in for her, but she hadn't ever taken much notice. However, standing next to her she felt self-conscious. Kenshin wanted everything from Tomoe to suddenly fly into her. Tomoe wasn't wild, she had grace and she didn't yell, fight and argue. She was the perfect wife for him…But Kaoru had every right to get angry.

"OOF!" Kaoru yelled as she smacked into a giggling Misao. The slightly smaller woman was wearing a blue hat, green high heels and a black leotard with pink slacks. She had a twisted sense of style…

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh…nothing." Misao suppressed her chuckles then made a straight face. "Come on!"

"Come on where?" Kaoru growled as Misao anxiously pulled her upstairs.

"This is my place Misao, I demand to know where you're TAKING-"

Kaoru quieted herself as she looked over the balcony outside of her bedroom. She saw the boy from five years ago, shy, quiet and oddly spontaneous at sometimes…the one…the only…Soujirou. However, he had changed from those five years and from yesterday. He was covered from head to toe in every kind of black leather imaginable. His boots were buckled with heavy silver and chains hung from his pants. Even the dog collar around his neck showcased a bright silver buckle.

"me." She whispered the end of her sentence. Soujirou looked up at her with gentle blue eyes that didn't match the grunge of his attire. Kaoru blushed inwardly, remembering how she'd gone wild for this sort of thing years ago. She had done anything five years ago…even…'sleep with guys I barely know.' Kaoru thought and watched him wave slowly in her direction from below.

"What is this Misao? Don't you know who that is?" Kaoru shook her head and turned away from the balcony. Misao forced her back.

"I know exactly who it is Kaoru. That is lover boy. He has something for you." Misao smirked and gave Soujirou a thumbs-up. He blushed and sighed, picking up a shiny, new, bright blue and black electric guitar.

"Oh my god." Kaoru whispered and couldn't hold back her smile. Soujirou smirked Kaoru's way and Misao turned on the microphone.

"I thought it was too good to be true, I found somebody who understands me, someone who would help me to get through…and fill and emptiness I had inside me…but you kept inside and I just denied some things we should have both said…I knew it was too good to be true…'cause I'm the only one who understands me…"

Soujirou's voice was smooth into the microphone and Kaoru found herself blushing as she listened. His hands moved quickly and with expertise over the guitar strings, adding emphasis to the music.

"I never knew he could sing." Kaoru whispered. Soujirou made sure to keep Kaoru's gaze, a smile forming on his lips.

"What happened to us? We used to be so perfect…now we're lost and lonely….what happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?" He raised his voice into the chorus and Kaoru bit her lower lip.

"Remember they thought we were too young… to really know what it takes to make it, but we had survived off what we had done…and we could show them all that they're mistaken. But who could have known, the lies that would grow, until we could see right through them, remember they knew were too young, we still don't know what it takes to make it…."

"What happened to us? We used to be so perfect…now we're lost and lonely….what happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?"

"We could have made it work, we could have found a way, we should have done our best, to see another day, but we kept it all inside, until it was too late! And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay…for throwing it all away, for throwing it all away…"

"What happened to us? We used to be so perfect…now we're lost and lonely….what happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only? What happened to us? What happened to us? What happened to us? What happened to us!"

Soujirou dropped his hands to his sides and smiled up at Kaoru, the guitar strings still vibrating. He came closer to the balcony and Kaoru outstretched a hand. Soujirou reached to grab it when the door to her room opened.

"That was very nice Soujirou…I-"Kaoru stopped as she saw Kenshin enter the room.

He stood puzzled.

"Kaoru? Who's this?" He asked as he saw Soujirou. Kaoru pulled him in through the window and blushed.

"An old friend….Soujirou Seta." She blurted. The words made Soujirou pale. He stared at the redhead. Was this who Kaoru planned to marry?

"Hello Soujirou-san." Kenshin smiled warmly and held out a hand for Soujirou to shake.

Soujirou stared at it for a second, and then shook his hand._ 'This isn't fair! I almost had her…'_

"An old friend…" Soujirou whispered towards Kaoru. "Actually, we were involved once." He directed this comment towards Kenshin, who looked now absolutely pallid.

"Yeah…we had sex in the back of my car…it was one great night." Soujirou smirked. Kenshin looked towards a fuming Kaoru, who grabbed Soujirou by the collar and shoved him towards the balcony. They both tumbled off the edge and into the bushes. Kaoru slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem! Are you trying to make me look like a slut?" Kaoru shoved him out of the bushes, leaves darting out of his hair. Soujirou tried to control his anger, but couldn't.

"I was trying to win you back! I almost had you!" He yelled. Kaoru slapped him again, this time harder. The red mark on his face was growing.

"LISTEN TO ME NOW! I AM NOT YOUR PRIZE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN ME! YOU'RE FIVE YEARS TOO LATE!" Kaoru screamed. Misao moved Kenshin away from the broken balcony rail and back inside.

"I didn't mean-

"I'M SICK OF HEARING WHAT YOU MEANT TO DO! THE TRUTH IS…the truth is…you don't have the balls to love me…to have a relationship with me…" Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes and she stood silently. Soujirou clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry…it…I did all of this for you…" He whispered.

"All of that doesn't' matter to me! It was five years ago! I was stupid! Now…I would have taken the chance to be your friend…-

"-I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your-

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! DON'T YOU UNDER STAND? IT'S OVER! STOP TRYING!" Kaoru was blinded by her own tears, swinging continuously at Soujirou, hitting his chest. Soujirou loosely held her.

"I know you've got to still love me…" he whispered. Kaoru sobbed heavily into his shirt.

"Please…." He said softly.

"It'd make it a lot easier on me if you'd just leave." Kaoru cried. Soujirou met her eyes.

"I can't give up on you."

"I gave up on **you** when you walked away. Why can't you do the same for me?" Kaoru whispered. Soujirou smiled, a tears flowing down his cheeks, scratched from the bushes and still red from Kaoru's slap.

"Because I've never met anyone like you Kaoru…and I'll change everything about me to get you…I'll do anything you want…I'll dye my hair red…is that what you like? Please…" Soujirou was begging now. Kaoru couldn't take it. She turned away from him, crying.

"You're invited to the wedding…if you'd like to come…"

"No….Kaoru…" Soujirou reached for her, but she began quickly walking away.

"It's in four days…"

"NO! I won't let you go!" Soujirou grabbed Kaoru's arm and brought her to him for a kiss. Kaoru didn't move, but merely kept her eyes closed as he let go. She said nothing. She only turned on her heel and walked away. Soujirou wiped his eyes, frustrated. He thought of going after her…but it was useless. If she didn't love him anymore…then why should he care? It was over. There was no more trying.

"But this time you're letting go…" He whispered.


	7. Rain'n on Wednesday

Title: Five Days

Chapter seven: Rainin' on Wednesday

* * *

**Tokyo, Wednesday, 1:19 AM (Soujirou's hotel room)**

Soujirou faced the wall in the hotel, only half listening as rain water patted against the window. He was tired, but he couldn't force himself to sleep. He let his fingers run gently against the guitar strings, giving the other half of his attention to the soft twang of playing unplugged. Soujirou barely flinched as a loud rumble of thunder shook the windowpanes, following a flash of lightning.

"She's scared of thunderstorms…" He whispered.

**Tokyo, Wednesday, 1:19 AM (Kaoru and Kenshin's room)**

Kaoru listened to Kenshin's light breathing from the floor. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, and being next to Kenshin hadn't made her feel any better. The rain pattering against the window gave her a cold feeling inside…a washed out feeling. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else, but the only thing on her mind was Soujirou .It had been five years and he had come back to see her…to show her he loved her…and she just shoved him away. However he was a part of her past…at least…that's what she tried to convince herself.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, accompanied by a window shaking boom of thunder. Kaoru sat on the floor and huddled a quilt over her head to muffle the sounds of her whimpering. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms. Her parents had died in a car crash on a night when it was storming. She hadn't told anybody about her silly fear…anybody but Soujirou.

(Flashback)

_Kaoru's breathing was slight labored as she laid her head against Soujirou's chest. The hairs on the back of her neck stood erect as a thunder boomed. Soujirou ran an open palm up her back and slowly opened his eyes._

"_Are you okay?" He whispered, obviously just as spent as she was. Kaoru flinched with another boom of thunder._

"_I'm just…scared." She shivered, blushing in embarrassment_

"_Of thunderstorms?" Soujirou asked, slowly bringing Kaoru closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. _

"_It's silly…I know…but…I was eight on a night like this when my parents went out and…they didn't come back. It was raining hard and I waited and waited…the thunder was so loud…" Kaoru mumbled against his shoulder. "The car went off the road…and…every time it storms…I feel so alone."_

"_It's okay Kaoru…you're not alone." Soujirou smiled with closed eyes. Kaoru buried her face in his chest and lay silent, though the strength of her hold on him said everything._

"_And every time it storms…I'll be there I promise…no matter what…."_

"_You promise?" Kaoru whispered. Soujirou continued to smile._

"_Even if you don't want me there….I'll come. I promise."_

_(End)_

**Tokyo, Wednesday, 1:49 AM (Soujirou's hotel room)**

"She's scared of thunderstorms." Soujirou whispered to himself again and pulled a shirt over his head. "And I made a promise…no matter what."

He made his way through the empty halls of the hotel, then past the security guard at the desk, who stood up immediately to stop him.

"Hey! Don't go out there! It's dangerous!" He yelled, but Soujirou ignored him, running out into the rain.

He looked at his watch and sighed, happy that he was in time to catch the last bus of the night before 2 AM. It was empty except for two people. A girl with short, bright pink hair sat alone in the back, listening to rock music. She was wearing all black and a leather spiked dog collar around her neck. Across from her was a boy with large, round, glasses who was pretending to read. Soujirou could see however, that he was sneaking glances at the girl in front of him.

Soujirou smiled to himself at the familiarity of the situation. He wanted to go up to the boy and tell him to forget about the girl…that she'd only bring him a lifetime of pain…but the thing was…he couldn't. Soujirou knew that if he didn't care about Kaoru anymore, he wouldn't be on a bus heading for her in a time when she didn't need him. He should be giving up, but he couldn't. There was just something in Kaoru's eyes that signaled that she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted her.

The bus jerked to a stop in Kaoru's high class neighborhood and the boy with the glasses stood up, sighing audibly. He moved over to a seat next to where Soujirou was standing, about to get off. Soujirou smiled and bent down to the kid's level.

"Don't give up. Ask her out." He smirked. The boy looked up at him, then the girl, nervous.

"But-

"-trust me…she'll say yes." Soujirou gave him another reassuring smile and walked off. He turned around just in time to see the kid go back towards the girl. The two soon smiled at each other and broke into conversation.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than I did." Soujirou whispered to himself and stood for a little bit in the rain. Thunder boomed again and he thought of Kaoru. He walked down the block, all of the houses looking the same until he came upon one with a large sign that read: 'Three days until wedding bells ring!' Soujirou scowled inwardly at the sign, and then approached the front door. He couldn't bring himself to knock.

"What am I doing here?" He whispered to himself and turned around, walking back down the driveway.

"Soujirou?"

Soujirou turned around at the sound of his name being called. It was soft, but heard in the silence before the loud crack of thunder that followed. Kaoru stood in a white nightgown that was now acting as a second skin after being soaked in the rain. Her hair was tangled and dripping in rainwater, along with her body. Soujirou could see every inch of her perfectly…just as he did five years ago. Though it was raining, Soujirou could see tears falling across her cheeks.

"I know you don't want me here…and I know that I should just go..." Soujirou shouted over the pounding rain. "But I can't! I made a promise to you that I'd be there when you felt alone…"

Kaoru lowered her head and clenched her fists, whimpering as another boom of thunder sounded.

"This-this has got to be the most retarded thing you've ever done!" She shouted, crying.

"Then why are **you** out here?" Soujirou asked coldly.

Kaoru's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I just felt…I felt that I should wait for you…just in case."

"You're damn lucky I showed up!" Soujirou tried to hold his anger in, but it was too much. "I don't know what's wrong with you! I don't know why you deny it! You look like you love me one minute, then the other five, you're in la-la land. You make me feel like a jerk…but I don't know what else I can do…"

"Soujirou…-" Kaoru started, tears forming in her eyes again.

"-Yesterday, I still didn't get it, even though you were screaming in my face!" Soujirou yelled and the sky lit up with lightning. "But now I do. You've moved on…you're long gone…so I should be too. I'm not in it for an on and off relationship and I've realized…-"

"-I need you." Kaoru blurted. Soujirou blinked in confusion, his rant ending abruptly.

"But you know that…don't you?" She made her way onto the porch, and Soujirou took a seat next to her on the swinging bench.

"You always knew…and… I should have listened." She smiled wistfully and looked into Soujirou's eyes. They reflected how completely puzzled he was. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss that Soujirou was sad to depart from.

"But I didn't. You always had high hopes…and I made the mistake …" She seemed to trail.

"The point is…I'm not here to leave Kenshin for you…I'm here to tell you the truth. I need you…" She sniffed. "From the first time I saw you…I was too cool to admit it…but I knew you were something else."

Soujirou smiled weakly her way, and Kaoru returned a smaller smile.

"And I need that 'something else' to keep me stable. I really need you. It would have been nice to stay together…but listen. Please listen." Kaoru grabbed Soujirou's ears and pulled him to her level, so their noses touched.

"I'm getting married…and no matter how bad we want each other…no matter how bad the feeling gets…no matter, no matter how far we want to go…it's not fair. We have to give up sometime….right? I mean…I've known Kenshin for the five years we were apart. You and me…we knew each other for a night." Kaoru whispered. Soujirou bit his lip.

"But I've never known anyone like you…even if it was just one night…it was the most amazing night I've ever experienced."

"I know…" She blushed. "But don't go yet…just…tell me you'll still be there when I feel alone. Tell me you'll be my friend…please." She begged him.

He paused for a long time, and then hugged Kaoru as the rain slowly began to let up. The word 'friend' was killing him.

"Ok." Was all he could muster. Kaoru smiled at him hopefully.

"Would you like to come in?" She whispered. Soujirou took one last look over Kaoru, and sighed inwardly. This wasn't the closure he was seeking. He wanted the situation to change completely. He wanted this to be their house…for her not to be asking him to come in, but leading him in…upstairs maybe…or maybe just to the couch…to talk and kiss…

"No." He said quickly, and shook his hair out. Kaoru watched him begin to go from the porch.

"I know…it hurts…but you'll forget about me. I know it. Just…come to the wedding. I'd like you to be there." She whispered. Soujirou began to walk away quickly, avoiding her voice, and smiling softly, though he was in great pain.

"I don't know why you deny it. I just swear I'll make you see."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews...man...i know this might be flowing a little slow for some...but i promise...there's more in the works! Check out my profile for a bit of spoilage! (i.e. spoilers)


	8. Sake makes things interesting!

Title: Five Days

Chapter eight: Sake makes things interesting

* * *

**Tokyo, Thursday, 10:45 AM (Kaoru and Kenshin's house)**

"I heard you get up early in the morning." Kenshin smiled as he let Kaoru sit in his lap.

"You…did?" She whispered, playing with locks of Kenshin's hair. She bit her lip slightly, not wanting anything to ruin this lazy summer day. It hadn't rained again after last night. She thought…maybe that was a sign or something. Maybe it meant that everything was over…that maybe Soujirou would understand and maybe things would go back to normal where Kenshin was the only guy to occupy her dreams.

"Yeah…I figured you were still upset over that Soujirou guy." He said casually. "I guessed you needed time to think a little."

"Oh. Yeah." She said quickly and turned away from him.

"You didn't go out in the rain did you? I wouldn't want you to have caught a cold." Kenshin smiled, ruffling Kaoru's hair. She closed her eyes.

"No. I didn't." She spat out promptly.

"Don't be so antsy." Kenshin stood next to Kaoru and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nudged away slightly.

"Kenshin…" She whispered, her voice trembling. Kenshin smiled at her warmly, and took her hands in his own. Kaoru didn't know why she felt so empty…last night, it was so clear. She would talk to Soujirou, get on good terms with him, get married and forget all about what had happened five years ago. However, waking up the next morning was different. It was as if she knew that Soujirou was _the one_ but something was holding her back…and that something…just might be Kenshin.

"Yes Kaoru?" He asked in his normal sweet tone. Kaoru hung her head slightly, and then looked back up.

"How…how do you know that I'm the one? How do you know that you should get married to me and not someone else?" She asked; regret sounding evidently in her voice.

"Kaoru, it's simple. When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. Then, when I spoke to you I realized that you had a wonderful spirit as well. Though you were a little wild and boisterous…I knew I loved you. I knew that you could be tamed…I knew that with a little time, you could become the cultured housewife of my dreams." Kenshin said simply and let go of a stunned Kaoru.

"Oh. So, you had plans for me from the beginning?" She asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"Well…yes. Of course. Didn't you have plans for our life together?"

"Yeah! However, what about both of us working together, maybe a child, a little fun?" Kaoru frowned.

"What about a lot of kids, structure, you being able to stay at home? I'll make sure you'll never have to work." Kenshin tried to grab Kaoru's hand again, but she pulled away.

"I don't know if I want that. I don't want to give up my dreams for…for you." Kaoru struggled to get her words out. Kenshin reached for her again.

"Kaoru…let's just talk. You're just having some pre-wedding jitters I-

"-I don't want to talk now. Just…let me go for a while...I need to think, okay?" Kaoru grabbed a jacket and pulled it over her white sundress, walking out. Kenshin sighed turning around. As he did, he bumped into Tomoe, who smiled as she watched Kaoru leave the room.

She didn't really know where she could go. Misao had gone to a meditation clinic with Aoshi so that wasn't an option. Maybe she'd try Tae's. The quaint restaurant was where she'd always head when she had some sort of problem anyway. Carefully, she swung the door open and little Tsubame came to greet her. Kaoru bent down and picked the little girl up, returning her to her mother with a small kiss on her cheek. Tae smiled at Kaoru warmly and showed her to her usual table.

"What would you like Kaoru? Your usual sukiyaki? Tea, maybe?" Tae asked. Kaoru noticed the older woman's disposition. She seemed very cheerful…she always was. Her hair was straightened today and put up into a modest bun.

"Chilled sake…please." Kaoru whispered, looking away from Tae.

"A-are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer tea?"

"No thank you…just sake. I'll have nothing to go with it either." I said quickly and tae was off. Suddenly, she returned with a thin bottle and a small cup for Kaoru. She poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to her. Kaoru smiled appreciatively and watched as tae started to walk away with the bottle.

"Just leave it." She whispered and Tae reluctantly did. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut as she downed the first shot of alcohol. It couldn't hurt to let loose once in a while…could it?

* * *

**Tokyo, Thursday, 11:27 PM (Téa's – Restaurant)**

Kaoru let her head slump against the table and swirled the remaining contents of the sake bottle around in her glass.

"Tae, do you have any more of this? It's very good." She smiled, spilling some of the sake on her hand. Tae sighed heavily and took the bottle and cup away from Kaoru.

"No. You've had quite enough."

"No I haven't…silly." Kaoru paused to hiccup. "Now, you know I've only had like…one cup."

Tae pulled her daughter away from Kaoru and into the back room to play. She then crouched down to Kaoru's level and put her lips to her ear.

"Quit it Kaoru, you're drunk. Get up and I'll take you home." Tae whispered and looked around the restaurant. The customers had trickled out. She sighed. It was time for her afternoon break anyway. Kaoru blinked rapidly, and then stood, stumbling. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Your floors are all slippery!" Kaoru giggled again and fell against Tae. She helped Kaoru back into a standing position and slapped her cheeks lightly. Kaoru's jacket fell off her body and onto the floor.

"Ugh... What…-" Kaoru seemed to be temporarily brought back to reality. Tae sighed.

"Kaoru…you…are…drunk." She spoke slowly. "I'm…going…to…take…you…back…to…Kenshin's."

"No. No Kenshin." Kaoru muttered, dizzying.

"Then where?" Tae asked, getting restless.

"Soujirou, where does he live?" Kaoru smirked.

"He's staying at the Tokyo Star Hotel, but that doesn't matter. I'm taking you home." Tae pinched Kaoru's already red cheeks. The younger woman shoved away.

"Shh…it's okay." Kaoru put a finger to Tae's lips. "I'm gonna go now. Kay?"

"Kaoru don-

Tae started to protest, but the woman was already out the door. She thought about going after Kaoru, but shook her head as a customer headed in.

"So much for my break." She muttered and plastered on a smile, while looking at Kaoru's abandoned jacket on the floor. The clouds formed for rain again and she sighed. A sign of things to come…

"I'm gonna tell…gotta tell him…" Kaoru smiled to herself, giggling as she got to the Tokyo Star Hotel, one of the ritziest hotels in town. Of course she was soaking wet from the rain pounding outside. She walked inside and swayed towards the man at the desk. He was reading a magazine with her face on it. Kaoru pointed at the picture, and then fell forward, hitting the man in the face. He looked at up her, irritated.

"Hello?" He saw Kaoru and his irritation disappeared. He looked her over, his eyes falling on her breasts, perfectly visible through her clinging white dress. It was now extremely evident she wasn't wearing a bra as well.

"Hello…I'm here to see Seta Soujirou…what room is…he in?" Kaoru asked, giggling in-between words.

"Actually…I don't think I can tell you that. He has a private room and-

Kaoru cut him off, placing a finger to his lips as she did Tae.

"Shh…it's okay." She whispered. (A/N: lol… It's an inside joke…)

"What do you mean?" The man asked, confused, moving her finger from his lips.

"You see, I'm his whore." Kaoru whispered with a smile. "He called for me."

The man looked her over and shrugged.

"Room 342." He smiled, then held her back a moment. "Do you think you'd have time in your schedule for one more?"

"I'll see." Kaoru hiccupped and headed towards room 342. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kaoru grew frustrated and kicked at the door brutally. It swung open from the inside and Soujirou emerged, his hair matted on one side of his head and sticking up. He was in a white T-shirt and blue sweatpants.

"What?" He grumbled, and then looked down. Kaoru fell against him, her eyes closing.

"Huh?" Soujirou clutched Kaoru to himself, and then brought her in, closing the door behind them.

"Tired…" She muttered. "But I gotta tell you…I love you."

Soujirou rolled his eyes. He could smell the strong odor of alcohol on her breath. Though unexpected, he only wished her words were true.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slowly. Kaoru giggled a little.

"I'm your whore Soujirou." She stroked his cheek.

"My what?" Soujirou's eyes widened and he hit his forehead, smirking. "You are like totally smashed."

"Totally." She mocked him. "I go sleep now."

"No, no don't go sleep." Soujirou pulled Kaoru up as she slid to the floor from his arms. It was too late. She was already out. Soujirou pulled back the sheets on the bed and helped Kaoru on top of the mattress. Gently, he pulled up her dress and slid the wet garment up and over her head. Kaoru remained breathing evenly, color coming back to her pale skin. His eyes traveled over her body, then slowly his hand, traveling over every curve of her body. Kaoru let out a soft mewl and he retracted, blushing. It was sort of different from before. It had been five years of course…and she had matured. A lot.

Flustered, Soujirou removed her wet underwear and quickly dressed her in a pair of his boxers and a blue long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves were too long and covered her hands. Gently, Soujirou pulled the sheets over her small frame and smiled, ruffling his own hair. Kaoru let out a gentle sigh and curled up beneath the sheets.

"Er…goodnight I guess." He smirked to himself and decided to put off questions until she woke. He took a seat in the chair across from the bed and smiled. It was more fun to watch her anyway.

* * *

A/N: a little pointless I guess…but anyway, I'd like you to review. Pretty please?

Next chapter: Sexual frustration


	9. Sexual Frustration

Title: Five Days

Chapter nine: Sexual Frustration

* * *

**Tokyo, Thursday, 1:45 PM (Soujirou's hotel room)**

Kaoru stirred slightly in bed her head aching.

"Kenshin?" She murmured, her eyes cracking open. Slowly, she scanned the room. This…this wasn't Kenshin's house. Kaoru blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head, but the ache was still there and a wave of nausea hit her instantly. It was all she could do not to vomit at that moment.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself and tried to remember. However, all she could recall was drinking sake at Tae's.

'_Oh no.'_ she thought, alarmed and sat up in the bed.

"Oh my god, where are my clothes, these aren't mine." Kaoru panicked, feeling over herself and looking around the room for her dress. "I'm not even wearing underwear!"

'_Was I raped? Did I do something stupid?' _A million horrible scenarios went through Kaoru's head as she got out of bed, pacing the room. She felt herself over again. She wasn't bruised anywhere…she wasn't sore and at least the bed sheets looked clean. As she walked back and forth, her eyes hit something on the table. There was a glass with the words _'Tokyo Star Hotel' "in_ fancy lettering. This was the Tokyo Star!

"But why would a rapist take me to someplace as ritzy as the Tokyo Star?" Kaoru thought out loud and again began searching for her clothing. However, it was nowhere to be found. She felt scared, walking around in some guy's boxers and his shirt. As she approached the bedroom door to let herself out, she heard a soft voice in the house, as if it was talking to itself. Frightened, Kaoru picked up a lamp from the table, and reached for the doorknob. However, as she reached to turn it, it unlocked and swung open.

"Ah!" Kaoru shrieked and swung forward with the lamp, closing her eyes.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru was shocked as she heard the familiar voice and opened her eyes immediately. Soujirou stood before her, grasping the lamp by the shade. He ripped the cord from her hands and set it back on the table.

"Are you crazy?" He snapped, plugging it back in. Kaoru caught her breath and glared at Soujirou.

"Right now…I dunno! What…why am I here? What happened?" Kaoru muttered, her voice whining as she held her head in pain. Soujirou grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the kitchen. He forced her to sit and set a cup of coffee before her. Kaoru sipped it reluctantly. It was too strong.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd tell me…" He smirked. "A girl shows up at my door… her dress soaked through and she's drunk…"

"Ah…I've never drunk that much in my life. I gave up drinking any kind of alcohol five…-" Kaoru stopped herself as she met Soujirou's eyes. "-…years ago."

"People change." He whispered to himself, smiling. Kaoru put three more sugar cubes in her coffee and a bunch of creamer. (A/N: that reminds me of me when I drink tea, though. I love to have it sweet and with a lot of milk)

"I like sweet stuff now. I guess I'm not as hard core as before." She murmured, and then downed the whole cup.

"So…what drove you to drink?" He pressed back into the subject. Kaoru tried to shy away again.

"I'm sorry for landing here. You look like you were sleeping." She smiled, pointing at Soujirou's bed head hair. He tried to smooth it down, but it was to no avail.

"Forget about me. Just answer the question."

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to discuss my marital problems with you." Kaoru muttered as Soujirou poured her another cup of coffee. Next to it he put two Tylenol and a glass of water.

"So…they're marital problems?"

* * *

**Tokyo, Thursday, 1:57PM (Kenshin and Kaoru's house)**

"She's been gone a while now." Kenshin looked at the clock as Tomoe carefully poured tea for him.

"She has…but Kaoru's strong. I have faith she will be okay." She whispered.

"Aa." Kenshin said simply.

"Ken-san…" Tomoe bit her lower lip slightly.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked, raising an eyebrow while offering her a gentle smile.

"Why didn't things between us blossom?" Tomoe smiled his way. Kenshin touched Tomoe's delicate hand and thought of how he would love to be placing a ring over one of her smooth, uncaloused fingers.

"If circumstances had been different…if we hadn't been separated…I'm sure we would be married."

At this point, Tomoe felt slightly guilty.

"And Kaoru-san?"

"I'm sure she would be well off. Our meeting was by chance…at a local restaurant. Her beauty was magnificent, but paled in comparison to your own." Kenshin smiled and kissed Tomoe's fingertips.

"Why ken-san…your wife-

"-Kaoru-san…I love her…I do…but I am not sure. She is-

"-a wild one." Tomoe cut Kenshin off, her jealously showing once more, and then apologized, Kenshin merely smiled.

"Maybe…-" He started.

"-No." Tomoe said simply, and then sipped her own tea. "There will come a time when everything pieces together."

"Aa." Kenshin smiled back and clinked his tea cup against hers. "Cheers."

* * *

**Tokyo, Thursday, 1:46 PM (Soujirou's hotel room)**

"I'm excited to marry Kenshin…it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Kaoru smiled, apparently feeling much better. Soujirou washed and rinsed Kaoru's cup before setting it back in the sink to dry. He turned and focused on her intently.

"But?"

"Oooh, Soujirou Seta, don't make me question my marriage!" Kaoru fumed.

"Almost marriage." Soujirou corrected her while stepping into another room for a moment. He came out, a few minutes later in jeans and a blue shirt with the words "Just because I'm smiling, doesn't mean I'm listening" on it in white print. Kaoru watched him run a comb through his hair several times before it fell back in place.

"Right…whatever." I sighed and let my head rest on the table.

"So…he doesn't know where you are…yet he hasn't come looking?" Soujirou seemed to be suppressing a smirk.

"He's probably at home, worried." Kaoru huffed. Soujirou crouched to her level and got behind her, speaking so his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Well…I'd be out looking for you." He whispered. Kaoru tensed, but didn't tell Soujirou to move away.

"You're hopeless." I muttered, and then turned around, pushing her chair into Soujirou, who tried to shrug it off.

"I'm not trying to turn you against him…I'm just trying to get you to consider-

"-you?" She smirked. Soujirou pulled out a chair and sat across from her.

"Tomorrow night's your bachelorette party right?" He asked, changing the subject. Kaoru merely nodded, pulling up the sleeves of Soujirou's shirt, trying to get it to fit properly.

"Yeah, why? You wanna be the stripper?" Kaoru smirked, knowing that there would be nothing of the sort.

"It's just…you've got a night to reconsider." He slipped his hand over hers, causing Kaoru to retract.

"Everyone has the pre wedding jitters—

"—it usually doesn't drive you to drink…." Soujirou taunted her.

"Okay…fine. You win."

"So, you're coming back to Kyoto with me?" Soujirou asked, excited. He grabbed her hands once more. Kaoru dropped them.

"No. Tomorrow's my last night as a bachelorette. You have tomorrow to show me why you're so much better than Kenshin. Now get it straight, I'm not saying that I'm going to leave him. I made a commitment, but at this point…I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to think things over." Kaoru bowed her head in shame. Soujirou watched her sigh; she was obviously confused and hurt.

"So…you're not going to have a party?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." She snapped.

"Misao and I are going to get dinner. Our soon to be husbands are going to do the same. I can do stuff with you afterward."

"Great! We can go dancing at the blue strawberry." Soujirou grinned. Kaoru smirked. Since when did he know how to dance?

"Since when is a strawberry blue?" She asked instead. Soujirou shrugged.

"It's a really nice place…" He got up from the table once more and outstretched a hand to Kaoru, who reluctantly took it. What was he planning? Soujirou turned on the stereo and Kaoru watched the red number on the side of the CD player go to five. He pulled her close.

"I'm sure it is…but I don't really dance...and neither do you…right?" She blushed, feeling awkward in his arms.

"People change." Soujirou moved Kaoru's hands to around his neck and his hands went to her hips. She didn't protest, only blushed at her vulnerability. The music started and he led. It was slow and jazzy almost…sultry.

_Still is the life… _

_Of your room when you're not inside…_

Soujirou pulled Kaoru along the open space in the kitchen, smiling against her cheek.

_And all of your things,_

_Tell the sweetest storyline…_

"You like it?" He asked, teasingly. Kaoru giggled.

"You really dance?" She gasped suddenly as Soujirou twirled her around.

_Your tears on these sheets,_

_And your footsteps down the hall…_

"Tell me what I did, I can't find where the moment went wrong at all…" Soujirou whispered past Kaoru's ear, sending a shiver up her spine. Was there any purpose for him to pick this song?

"You can be mad in the morning; I'll take back what I said…Just don't leave me alone here…

It's cold baby…." His eyes locked with Kaoru's and they were lost for a moment.

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed…_

_What will this fix?_

_You know you're not a quick forgive_

_And I won't sleep through this_

_I survive on the breath you are finished with…_

_You can be mad in the morning…_

_I'll take back what I said…_

"I don't want you to go yet." Soujirou ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, brushing his fingertips against her cheek all the while.

"I kind of don't want to go either." Kaoru found herself saying softly, her lips deadly close to his.

_Just don't leave me alone here,_

_It's cold baby, _

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed…_

Soujirou's moves were intricate and intimate at the same time, making the small kitchen seem like a large dance floor. Carefully, Soujirou brushed his lips against Kaoru's, giving her just the right amount of tease, necessary to earn a soft gasp from his lady. Kaoru was lost in the instrumental break, envisioning only herself and Soujirou. But…what was she doing? She had a guy waiting for her back at home. A wonderful guy…a great guy…a good…guy. A guy who didn't even bother to come looking for her…a guy who doesn't care about her hopes and dreams, like Soujirou did. Soujirou could practically read Kaoru's thoughts.

He wanted to show her just how madly in love with her he was. Tomorrow, and maybe in these last few minutes, he could show her. Their lips made move contact, kissing and breaking away timidly. Kaoru flushed and bit her lower lip, looking down and breaking into a small smile at the same time. Soujirou nudged her lips back to his own, Kaoru allowing him another small kiss. They broke off once more, and Soujirou was beginning to get tired of the gentle tease. Just as the words came back to the song, Soujirou forced his lips back onto Kaoru's, taking her breath away.

_You can be mad in the morning, _

_Or the afternoon instead,_

_But don't leave me_

_98 and 6 degrees of separation from you baby!_

_Come back to bed!_

_Come back to bed,_

_Come back to bed,_

_Why don't you come back to bed…?_

His hands slowly slid their way up from her waist to her neck, cupping her face in his palms, giving him a better entrance into her mouth. His tongue worked its way over her lips, earning a soft moan from Kaoru and giving him the opening he so desperately wanted, so desperately needed. The dancing stopped and the song was ending, but they kept going. Kaoru's hair was between his fingers, while his hair between hers. They were both panting hard, anxious for something...

_Don't hold your love over my head,_

_Don't hold your love over my head,_

They had made it into his bedroom once again somehow, Kaoru's back against the mattress. Soujirou had "lost" his shirt in the hallway and now took his place over her, fervent kisses trailing down her neck and across her collarbone. Kaoru had her legs wrapped around Soujirou's waist, looking eagerly at his belt and what was below it. She reached her hands up to unbuckle the belt, but as soon as she touched it…she lost the desire. Soujirou noticed her hesitation and pulled himself up, catching his breath.

"Are you okay?"

_Don't hold your love over my head_

_Don't hold your love over my head,_

_Don't hold your love over my head…_

_Don't hold your love …

* * *

_

A/N: yeah, I could have made them "squeak bedsprings" but…no. Anyway, they will actually do something next chapter as Kaoru's last night as a bachelorette. Please review!


	10. My Bachelorette

Title: Five Days

Chapter ten: My Bachelorette

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs used in this chapter, and I'd like to warn you in advance that this chapter that contains really mature sexual content…i.e., lemon. (Oh you know you wanted it…) Just don't report me for the content! I'd hate to have this story pulled! I warn you if you really can't handle this kind of stuff, don't read the sex scene. I'll but up a bar of warning when it gets there. Thankies in advance!

* * *

**

Kaoru walked down the street with her head down, clasping the umbrella that Soujirou had lent her before she had left. He had offered to walk her home, but so many aspects of that would make the situation awkward. She had almost slept with him, and betrayed Kenshin. It just went too far. Of course the feeling was wonderful, but it still pained her to be intimate with Soujirou, while committing to Kenshin.

'_I'm a slut…_'

As she approached the front door, she sighed, remembering she hadn't taken her keys. Frustrated, she shook off Soujirou's blue umbrella and reached underneath the mat, groping until she pulled out the spare key. If she was lucky, she could sneak in without facing Kenshin. However that wasn't the case. He sat there on the couch in the front hallway. Kaoru smiled a little. He didn't seem angry. At least she hadn't come home in Soujirou's clothes. He had washed them and given them to her before she left. It was such an awkward goodbye…

"Kenshin." Kaoru lightly whispered his name, setting down the folded umbrella as she shut the door behind her. She was about to apologize when Yukishiro Tomoe came into the picture, her hands clasped in front of her. She gave Kaoru a small, harmless smirk, and pressed her lips close to the younger woman's ear.

"There will come a time when everything pieces together." She whispered before leaving promptly. Kenshin seemed to ignore what had been done. Kaoru bit her tongue and moved towards Kenshin.

"I…It was very juvenile for me to storm out like I did…I'm sorry if I worried you." She closed her eyes, and gasped a little as she felt Kenshin's hands on her cheek.

"You worried me." He gave her a gentle kiss, but Kaoru didn't respond to it. It wasn't like Soujirou's kiss…this was just empty and without much love at all.

"I won't do it again." Kaoru relaxed against Soujirou's chest and lay across him as he took a seat once more.

"Good. You should always stay here. Are you excited about Saturday?" He asked as more of a rhetorical question.

"Of course." Kaoru murmured, drifting into her own thoughts. Tomorrow was her last day as a bachelorette. She had promised Soujirou some time with her. Of course, she led him to believe they were getting back together, but seeing him one last time before everything happened would be nice. She would miss him, and that meant she had to tell him the truth, maybe nicely this time. She pictured the fairytale version of how it would go.

"_Soujirou…I lied to your face again…I don't love you anymore, but can't we be friends?"_

"_Oh, that's okay! Let's hug!"_

However, there was also the bad/heart wrenching version.

"_Soujirou…I lied to your face again…I don't love you anymore, but can't we be friends?"_

"_But I'm in love with you…I don't love anyone else!"_

"_I'm sorry…I can't…"_

"_But you can…I can't live without you! I know you love me! You don't love him! He was just the temporary fix!"_

"_You're right…let's have sex."_

Kaoru snapped out of her daydream, gasping. _Hey…maybe the end of that wasn't so bad._ Kenshin was saying something to her about photography, but she was hardly listening. She was just too sleepy. The Tylenol were probably time release…they were making her drowsy now. Lovely…

* * *

**Tokyo, Friday, 7:30 PM (Kaoru and Kenshin's room)**

"Kaoru! Wake up!" Kaoru woke abruptly to Misao shaking her shoulder. Kaoru's eyes averted to the clock. She was in the bedroom and it was seven thirty. She had slept through their dinner date at six.

"Aw Misao, I'm so sorry. I missed—

"—ah, ah, ah! Just throw on some clothes and let's just go for a walk and talk a little…" She leaned next to the bed and stroked the hair from her face. "You okay?"

"Misao…I did something so wrong today." Kaoru hid her face. She made her face her anyway.

"What did you do?" She groaned, and then smiled a little.

"I almost…I almost…had sex with Soujirou." Kaoru muttered.

"Oh! Cute guy from the past? Kaoru…" Misao frowned. "Maybe we should stay in tonight and talk."

"I just…kissing him felt so good…and I know he really loves me but Kenshin—

"—Kaoru, if ever there was a time to back out…it was six months ago." Misao sighed. "If you weren't' feeling in love then, you should have backed it off when he first said he wanted to have you."

"Everything was alright six months ago…he wasn't talking about a bunch of kids and me giving up what I love just to be with him! I won't do that!" She turned from Misao, who bit her bottom lip.

"Look, Aoshi already went out with Kenshin, so what do you say me and you have a girl's night!" She ruffled Kaoru's hair. She smiled, and then frowned abruptly.

"He wanted to take me dancing…I agreed." I flushed a little. Misao smacked a palm to her forehead.

"He's gonna call me and we're meeting in a few minutes….I lost track of time. I thought you and I were going to be done with dinner so I could just—

"—Kaoru, you can't just sit and hurt Kenshin **or **Soujirou like this. You have to know the answer is yes or no." Misao picked up her purse and walked out.

"I'll cover for you." She whispered as she left. Kaoru let her head rest in her hands, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"The answer is…

* * *

**Tokyo, Thursday, 7:45 PM (Soujirou's hotel room)**

Soujirou stared into the mirror and pulled off the shirt he was currently wearing. He looked the collar and then threw it into the hamper. Frantically, he went through his closet until he found a clean white over shirt and matching white shirt to go underneath. He searched for something that wasn't jeans, and found a pair of black slacks.

"Perfect." He smiled into the mirror, and then rubbed at his red eyes.. He didn't even want to admit to himself that he had been crying. It was wimpy…but he couldn't help but think about what would happen if everything didn't work out properly. He had already blown yesterday… He wanted her to come back to Kyoto with him so they could be happy and…

"Stop crying idiot." He muttered into the mirror and administered some eye drops to get the red from his eyes. He did a twirl in front of the mirror and smiled.

"You've still go it. Tonight will be fine." He put on his shoes just in time. There was a knock on the door. He kicked some clothes underneath his bed and went to the front room, opening the door for Kaoru. She looked embarrassed, her cheeks extremely red. Her hair was set free over her shoulders and she was in an expensive and revealing dress. It was dark blue and was held to her by one strap around her neck and another around her waist. Her entire back was exposed, but it didn't look bad at all.

"Hi." She whispered meekly. Soujirou embraced her for a moment, and then smiled.

"You look wonderful. I, I got you something." He reached to the side and pulled out a small box. Kaoru watched carefully as he opened it and gasped. There were two shining diamond earrings. These most definitely were real, and must have cost a fortune.

"Do you like them?" He asked nervously. Kaoru nodded and could barely contain herself. Soujirou took out the earrings and put them on for her.

"Beautiful. Now let's go paint the town red and cut some rugs." He grinned, turning off the light. Kaoru couldn't help but smile. She really liked Soujirou…maybe even…loved him.

When they got to the 'Blue Strawberry,' it was classier than Kaoru had expected. There was a line of people waiting to get in, but Soujirou merely said his name and we were able to go ahead. Kaoru looked around in awe. It wasn't an ordinary club. It was an elite floor of ballroom dancers.

"I…I'm not very good at ballroom." She stated nervously as she watched the couples dance in close proximity while elegant music filled the halls. Some even danced on balconies elevated extremely high off of the floor. Many looked experienced and focused.

"Oh, don't sweat it. The style changes with each song. Let's have a drink first. Maybe that'll make you lighter on your feet." He chuckled and led her to the bar.

"A Pinot Grigio."" Soujirou smiled politely as he ordered his drink, and then looked at Kaoru expectantly. She shifted nervously and looked down. He snapped into realization.

"Oh damn, you don't drink do you?" He blushed as he saw Kaoru squirm.

"I…I can try something." She shrugged.

"No, that's fine…what else would you like? Water…um—

"—Milk?" She asked timidly. Soujirou found himself wanting to get up and walk three miles for milk just by seeing her face and her big blue eyes.

"Sure…do you have milk?" He asked the bartender, who looked at Kaoru with a smile and poured her a flute glass of milk. Soujirou grinned happily and sipped his wine. Kaoru sipped her milk, and then put it down, touching Soujirou's arm.

"I have to tell you something…" She whispered. Soujirou finished his drink in a gulp and then his eyes lit up as he heard a new song start.

"I'm sorry, can it wait? I like this song…" He smiled gently. Kaoru nodded slowly and feigned a smile. She wasn't comfortable lying to him. She was wrong to get his hopes up like this. She shouldn't have told him she was giving him another chance…when she had already made up her mind.

He took her in his arms and out onto a space in the dance floor. The music tempo was different. It was a pop song, but was played by a band and had a swing cadence. People were swing dancing now instead of ballroom. I took Soujirou's hand and he twirled Kaoru around playfully and watched a smile blossom over her face.

_Oh was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me,_

_Oh things are going to happen naturally, _

_Oh I'm taking your advice and I'm looking on the bright side and I'm balancing the whole thing, _

"I guess milk does it for you. You're doing fine." He grinned. Kaoru pressed herself close to Soujirou and tried to follow his steps as best as he could.

"When did you learn to dance like this?"

_But at often times those words get tangled u pin lines and the bright light turns tonight, _

_Oh until the dawn it brings, another day will sing about the magic that was you and me._

Soujirou took a second to twirl Kaoru once more, and then ease her into a dip.

_Cause you and I both loved, _

_What you and I spoke of,_

_And other just read of, _

_Others only dream of, _

_The love that I love…._

_La da-da-da _

"My mother…before she passed away. She was an instructor and she taught me every type of dance backwards and forwards." Soujirou let go of my hands and smiled, shaking his hips. "I can really do a mean salsa!"

Kaoru covered her mouth, laughing. She hadn't done that in a while. She had found that Kenshin wasn't the sort to have fun. He was much too serious all the time. Kaoru laced her fingers with Soujirou's and they moved their shoulders to the left, then right.

_See I'm all about them words,_

_Over numbers unencumbered, numbered words, _

_Hundreds of pages, pages, pages, for words…_

_More words than I had ever heard and I feel so alive!_

Kaoru let him lead her around quickly, fighting to keep up. She took a look at one of the couples, dancing with great ease in the middle of the floor. She gasped in awe as the male lifted his partner over his head. Soujirou saw her looking and smiled.

_Cause you and I both loved, _

_What you and I spoke of,_

_And other just read of, _

_And if you could see me now, oh love, love, _

_You and I, _

_You and I, _

_Not so little you and I anymore._

_Mmmhm…_

"Wanna do that?" He asked, snaking an arm around her waist. Kaoru put up her hands defensively.

"N-n-no! Don't!" She bit her lip, stifling her laughter as Soujirou got down a bit and grasped Kaoru tightly.

"I'll kill you!" She cried, but Soujirou picked her up anyway and threw her up in the air. Kaoru let out a shrill squeak, but he caught her flawlessly and twirled her back to his chest.

"You jerk!" Kaoru slapped his arm, but couldn't stop laughing. The crowd around them erupted into cheers and clapping. Kaoru blushed, embarrassed, but Soujirou grabbed her hand, taking a bow.

_And with this silence brings a moral story more importantly involving is the glory of a boy!_

_Cause you and I both loved, _

_What you and I spoke of,_

_And other just read of, _

_And if you could see me now that I'm almost finally out of, _

_Finally out of, _

_Finally de-de-de-de-de-de…._

In the middle of the song, the words drifted out and the couples slowed. Soujirou put his hands back on Kaoru's waist and pulled her closer.

"They didn't finish the song." She whispered, letting her head rest on Soujirou's shoulder.

"They usually don't. They let it drift out…and most times they skip verses. This song's slower." He cuddled Kaoru closer and closer, but she didn't seem to mind.

_I'm so alive  
I'm so enlightened  
I can barely survive  
a night in my mind…_

_  
I've got a plan  
I'm gonna find out just how boring I am  
And have a good time…_

"I'm glad I get to spend this time with you." Soujirou murmured past Kaoru's ear. He noticed her shiver, but didn't think much of it. "Are you cold?"

"No." Kaoru said abruptly. "I…I'm glad to spend this time with you too." 

Cause ever since I tried  
Trying not to find  
Every little meaning in my life  
It's been fine  
I've been cool  
With my new golden rule

Numb is the new deep  
Done with the old me  
And talk is the same cheap it's been

Kaoru let her whole body rest against Soujirou's, and was able to match his movements now. The dance was easier…left…right…left…right…spin.

"You look tired…you okay?" Soujirou ran a hand up her back and Kaoru relaxed.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Stop trying to figure it out  
Deep will only bring you down  
You know, I used to be the back porch poet with a book of rhymes  
Always open knowing all the time I'm probably  
Never gonna find the perfect rhyme  
For 'heavier things'

The music slowed once more and Soujirou let her go. Kaoru planted a small kiss on his cheek. She noticed his blush and smiled.

"That was nice." Kaoru yawned into her hand. She hadn't noticed how tired she still was. Soujirou watched her waver, and put two hands on her shoulders.

"I think we should go. You look really tired." He smoothed the hair out of her eyes and led her outside. Kaoru took a big breath of fresh air.

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't so tired…the night would have lasted longer." She rubbed her hands together nervously.

"That's okay. Maybe you…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Maybe you could come back to the hotel with me?"

Kaoru dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt and twisted her foot around. She really wanted to go back with him. Nothing was stopping her…this was her last night as a bachelorette…

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled brightly and took his hand.

When they made it back together it was about ten o' clock. Kaoru wondered how long Misao could cover.

"Could I use your bathroom?" She asked as soon as they got in. Soujirou shrugged.

"Sure. It's the first door down the hall past the living room in my bedroom." He threw his keys on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Kaoru hurriedly made her way in and opened her purse as she looked the door. She took out her cell phone and dialed Misao.

"Hey, it's me." Kaoru smiled as Misao picked up. She sounded as if she was outside somewhere.

"Kaoru? Where are you?" She elevated the sound of her voice.

"I'm at his hotel." Kaoru whispered as she heard footsteps, then something unlocking away from the door.

Misao giggled on the line. "Did you—

"—no!" Kaoru tried to keep her voice down. "Look, where are you?"

"I'm doing some window-shopping with your ditsy designer La Madame Megumi." She muttered, but Kaoru could tell she was having fun.

"Okay good. I don't know how long I'm going to stay. I…--

"—that's fine. I'm going to head over to Megumi's for the night so I'll just say you stayed at my place. Aoshi's not going to be home."

"What makes you think I'm going to stay the night?" Kaoru huffed. Misao laughed.

"—Kaoru, it's cool. This is your last night of freedom. Do whatever you want, but the rule is…you can't pursue it. If he does you tonight, you have to forget all about him. Everything before 12:01 is legal." She had teasing in her voice, but Kaoru seemed to take it seriously.

"Got it?" She asked.

"Got it." Kaoru whispered and hung up as there was a knock on the door.

"Are you okay?" Soujirou asked and Kaoru could tell he was leaning against the door. Quickly, she pulled a packet of pink pills from her purse and popped one out. The pack was unopened. It was supposed to be for the wedding night…. (A/N: screw that idea. Kenshin wouldn't agree to birth control if he wasn't a million kids anyway…) Kaoru put a pill on her tongue and then grabbed a cup from the sink, filling it with water. She swallowed it quickly and ran the water for a little bit more.

"I'm fine." She smiled and pushed open the door. Soujirou stepped back. He had changed into a green T-shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Oh, okay." He smiled sheepishly, unsure of what to do. Kaoru looked around his room and thought about how it felt when she first woke up in there. She shook the thoughts and sat on the bed.

"I had a fun time tonight." Kaoru yawned once more and Soujirou sat beside her. Tension mounted for a moment. She had the most perfect man in the world sitting next to her. She remembered what Misao said and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep? I can pull out—

Soujirou was silenced as Kaoru mounted herself over him, planting a firm kiss on his lips. His back touched the bed and she broke away, breathing heavily and blushing.

"I'm…I'm sorry. She stammered, but Soujirou pulled her down for another kiss.

"Don't be. Gee, if I knew this is what you wanted, I would have just skipped the whole dancing thing." He grinned.

"Soujirou…" Kaoru called his name softly as she braced herself over him.

"Yeah?" Soujirou's smile drifted as he heard her serious tone. Kaoru traced her fingers over his collar and swallowed a big breath of air.

"I…I love you. I want you to know that." Kaoru whispered and felt as if half of a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Soujirou's eyes searched hers and he opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it as Kaoru pressed a finger to his lips.

"I want you to know that that will never change…and no matter what happens…or who I'm with. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." She felt Soujirou's grip tighten on her arms.

"I love you too Kaoru and you're going to be with me…" He whispered. Kaoru nodded once.

**(WARNING!)**

"I want nothing more." She said breathlessly and put her hands to Soujirou's cheeks, kissing him softly. Soujirou responded with more force, snaking an arm around her waist and reversing their position. Kaoru hit the mattress with a bounce and blushed. Gently, she ran a hand underneath Soujirou's shirt as he kissed her neck, tracing ever muscle on his stomach and up.

"You really want to do this?" He whispered past her ear. Kaoru nodded and Soujirou got off her.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru sat up, disappointed. Soujirou shut the bedroom door and Kaoru smirked.

"There's no one here. Why'd you shut the door?" She asked, teasingly. Soujirou shrugged.

"It makes me uncomfortable, okay?" He grinned and jumped onto the bed next to her, enveloping her in a soft hug. Kaoru reached over and flicked off the lights. The room was still lit, but it was dim enough for a mood to be set, and bright enough to see what was being done. Kaoru sat on her knees and kissed Soujirou timidly. She hadn't done anything like this in five years…she hardly remembered. Their first time had been anything but experienced. Kaoru could still picture the childish and awkward touches, stifled moans, and labored breathing that filled the car that night.

Soujirou ran his fingers through the hair at the base of her neck, trailing kisses there all the while. Kaoru kicked her shoes off the edge of the bed, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He seemed more experienced at least, but something told her that he had waited for her. She couldn't explain it…but she could feel it and see it in his eyes. The desperate want and the clumsiness was still there, but hidden amongst clouds of passion.

"Soujirou…" Kaoru called his name softly as he found a sweet spot around her throat, suckling gently. He seemed to like it when she said his name. Kaoru knew there would be a mark to be left, but pushed the thought out of her mind as Soujirou made his way to her mouth once more. His kisses were still the same, fiery and just enough to take my breath away. Soujirou opened his eyes a bit to see Kaoru close hers. She whispered his name again and Soujirou took the advantage to force his tongue between the slight partition of her teeth and lips, and straight into her mouth. She left out a soft 'ah' and groaned as Soujirou flicked his tongue across her own, deepening their kiss.

With great taste, Soujirou let his fingers crawl up her back and to the tie at her neck. Within a few seconds, the dress slipped down in the front, then in the back as he undid the last knot. He brushed it away as he took a breath, revealing Kaoru in her bare essentials. Her breasts seemed to spill over the constricting brassiere, rising and falling with every labored breath escaping her lips. Kaoru seemed to catch his stare and smirked, bringing his face back to hers. She gave him a chaste kiss and ran her fingertips over his back, beneath his shirt. Soujirou closed his eyes and let his hair bush her cheek as he arced his body firmly against hers. Kaoru felt his arousal pressing against her hip and gasped softly, pulling his shirt off and over his head with great speed.

Soujirou took his dominant position once more and her back slid against the sheets of the comforter. He caught his breath for a moment, observing Kaoru. Her chest was rising and falling quicker than before. As he watched her, a smile played on her lips. She sat up halfway and reached behind her, letting the restraint that had latched itself across her chest release and slip off the bed and onto the floor. Soujirou could feel his cheeks reddening and his pants get a little tighter. It reminded him of five years ago…she wasn't quite as developed, but he still got off on it just the same. It was the same feeling…the same excitement…the same want…the same love.

Kaoru took his hand in hers and slipped his index finger and thumb into her mouth, coating them thinly with saliva. Soujirou enjoyed the feeling for a moment, and then watched as she peeled away her own underwear. She removed his fingers from her mouth. His breath quickened and knew what she wanted. With her hand, she guided his fingers between her legs, closing her eyes. Soujirou watched her cheeks pinken as she touched herself. It seemed to arouse him as well. Soujirou took over, pushing her hand aside and rubbing his thumb against her sensitive spot. Kaoru moaned softly and Soujirou added his index finger, pulling the two in and out of her. Her moans gradually became louder and she moved her hips against his hand. He reached his free hand up to her breast, cupping it and moulding the soft mound in his hand. Kaoru squirmed, overcome with two good feelings. Soujirou moved to her other breast until he felt her stiffen. He withdrew his fingers quickly and she panted, trying to catch her breath. It was obvious she had come almost to the point of releasing.

Soujirou glued his lips to hers once more, but Kaoru withdrew her eyes on the growing tent in his pants. He pleasured her, so she wanted to return the favor. Smiling, Kaoru undid the clasp on his pants and unzipped them quickly, casting them aside on the floor. She got on her knees and faced him, arousing him further. Kaoru stroked him through the fabric of his boxers, amazing how a simple touch could cause him to stiffen. He gasped her name into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. Kaoru slipped her thumb underneath the elastic of his boxers and cast them aside also. Her eyes darted from Soujirou's waist to his playful eyes, clouded over with lust. Kaoru wrapped an arm around his back, holding him in place as she used her other hand to stroke his length. Soujirou moaned in her ear and she set out to make him do it again.

Experimentally, she ran her thumb over the tip of his length, causing Soujirou to bite her neck to stifle a moan. She arced her neck against his mouth as she made sure to move her thumb faster. His breath was rapid now. Abruptly, she stopped the motion and Soujirou let out a groan of displeasure. Kaoru kissed his forehead, and then bowed her head between his legs. Soujirou's eyes widened slightly. She'd never done that before. Kaoru opened her mouth and took him in, gagging slightly at first. She felt him move his hips against her and stopped him, pushing his hips down. Kaoru withdrew him from her mouth and repeated the motion over and over, flicking her tongue at the tip. Soujirou squeezed his eyes shut and Kaoru could tell he was about ready to come. She spat a little off the side of the bed and kissed Soujirou hard, taking his breath away.

"Do you have a condom?" She panted. Soujirou lay back against the pillow for a moment and nodded, breathless.

"In the top drawer." He murmured and Kaoru reached into the drawer, fumbling until she found the unopened box. Quickly, she picked one out and struggled opening the small, blue packet. Soujirou smiled as he watched Kaoru.

"I can get scissors…" He teased. Kaoru frowned and ripped open the packet with her teeth. Calmly, she put it on for him and shifted him between her legs. Soujirou flipped her down on the bed once more, taking her by surprise. Kaoru kisses him anyway, taking his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Soujirou rocked his hips against hers, not worrying about being gentle. She releases her lips from Soujirou's and moves them to his neck, nipping slightly. Soujirou picks up speed, thrusting harder. Kaoru pants his name, their movements rhythmic with the squeaking of the bed springs. Soujirou grasped her wrists and pinned them up above her head. Kaoru looked at him strangely, but didn't have time to protest. He leaned in farther and Kaoru threw her head back, fighting her wrists free as she called his name. Soujirou didn't let her go. They were both almost there and Soujirou pressed her down further, liking the feeling of domination.

"Soujirou!" Kaoru cried out and he released as she did, his body pouring out into hers. Kaoru felt the condom break inside of her, but didn't really care. (A/n: she took a pill in the bathroom anyway.)

"I love you…" The words passed the lips of both lovers and Soujirou stayed in place, still breathing heavily. However, realization came over Kaoru. How would she be able to forget about something as perfect as this? Soujirou threw out the broken condom and she barely noticed when he asked her something.

"What?" She whispered, moving out from underneath him.

"I asked, did you take a pill?" He smiled smoothing the sweat dampened hair from her forehead.

"Oh, yeah….yeah." Kaoru mumbled as Soujirou pulled the sheets up and over the two of them. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and Kaoru glanced at the clock. It was eleven forty-seven.

_Everything before 12:01 is legal…_

"I'm glad we don't have to play the game anymore…" He whispered.

"What game?" She asked guiltily.

"The game where I have to chase after you because you can't make up your mind. This time you have. We're here together and that won't happen again." He cuddled her.

"Right…" Kaoru gulped. She bit her lip and shook his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked meekly. Soujirou glanced at the clock and gave her a strange look, then nodded.

"Sure." He buried his face in the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. Kaoru uncurled herself from him and made her way into the bathroom with her clothes, locking the door quickly. On the verge of tears, she turned on the water and sobbed.

_When did I become so cruel? When did I think I could ever mess with someone's feelings like this…? I didn't want to feel so right with him…_

Kaoru turned up the water so she couldn't be heard, and made herself vomit in the toilet. Just thinking about what she had done made her sick. She flushed it out and took a long shower, trying to get the smell of Soujirou off her. It was too hard to forget…

Kaoru dried off quickly and left her hair wet, pulling back on her clothes. She stepped out into the bedroom once more and saw Soujirou sleeping peacefully. She found a scrap piece of paper and pen, and scribbled out a short note to him, tears dripping off her cheeks.

"I love you." She whimpered, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips as he slept. Soujirou stirred momentarily, but didn't wake.

Kaoru slipped on her shoes and exited his room, but not before glancing at the clock.

_12:04.

* * *

_

_A/N: so emotional…_


	11. The Fifth Day and The last Chance

Title: Bearing Blue

Chapter eleven: The Fifth Day and The Last Chance

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 8:15 A.M. (Kenshin and Kaoru's house)**

"You came back late last night; I thought you were spending the night with Misao?" Kenshin smiled as he kissed his bride-to-be good morning.

"Oh I…I left. I felt like spending the night at home." Kaoru fumbled with her words, her mind wandering back to last night.

"Alright, well, aren't you excited? We're going to be man and wife today." He hugged me around the shoulders. "Speaking of which, we both have to get ready soon. I have an appointment to get to so when I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left the room quickly. Kaoru hit her head on the side of the bed as she laid back down, but had no time to nurse it as the phone rang.

"Moshi—

"—cut that, it's Misao. You have to tell me what happened last night!" An excited Misao chirped over the other line.

"Nothing." Kaoru mumbled and felt like hanging up. She certainly didn't want to talk about what she had done.

"What do you mean nothing? You had to do something! Why would you need me to cover for so long otherwise?" Kaoru could practically see her putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I…did…sleep with him." The words passed her lips with utter distaste. She figured he'd be waking up soon and he'd find the note. He wouldn't be happy.

"How was it?" Misao asked softly. Kaoru guessed Aoshi was in the room now.

"Okay." Kaoru shrugged, but who was she kidding? It was the best…it was incredible … 'do it again!' incredible…damage your vocal cords incredible…multiple orgasms incredible…it was…almost indescribable. Almost.

"What do you mean…okay? It couldn't have been just—

"—it was perfect." Kaoru cut her off, and then felt the phone slip from her fingers. "I have to go…"

"You can't forget about him can you! You have to make up your mind! Do the right thing!" Misao shouted, but Kaoru hung up the phone. She…she had to do the right thing…or hope that something would be done for her. Maybe she'd have to play the cat for once in their little game.

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 8:17 A.M. (Soujirou's Hotel)**

"Kaoru?" Soujirou mumbled into his pillow as he woke, running a hand over the right side of the bed where she had laid the night before. Where was she? The bathroom door was open and the shower wasn't running, so she wasn't in there. Quickly, Soujirou threw on some clothes lying around on the floor and made his way around the hotel room. There was no sign of Kaoru. Frantic, Soujirou came back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Where could she be? It was then that he caught sight of the note on the bed stand. It was Kaoru's writing, and it looked rushed.

_Let's play once more for old time's sake…_

_-- Kaoru_

"Let's play once more for old time's sake?" Soujirou whispered the words.

_She wants to play the game again…_

He sighed audibly and glared at the piece of paper.

"It's too late for that Kaoru." He growled inwardly and ripped up her note. He was out of Tokyo today. That was it. He could hardly believe that she would have done something so dirty. She told him she loved him…slept with him, then left to get married to someone she knew she didn't love.

_Bitch. _

"Screw her" He muttered, hurriedly pushed clothes into his bag. If he was lucky, he could catch a train back to Tokyo in an hour or so. For once, he had to say he was done with Kaoru. He was finished playing the game of cat and mouse. Why couldn't she chase for a while? He reached into the back of the closet and pulled out a black and white tuxedo. He had bought it…in case he'd decided to go to the wedding.

"No way in hell." He scoffed and tossed it on the bed. He wouldn't be taking home bad memories. He wouldn't waste another minute on Kaoru. He would go home, finish his books and find anyone else. There were plenty of women who were interested in him. He'd call one or maybe even two. There was that stupid blonde that followed him around…'Sora.' She wouldn't remind him of Kaoru. Maybe he'd even get laid a couple times just to forget her. It'd be difficult of course. No one could ever do for him what Kaoru did last night…he knew that. After all this crap, he wasn't in it for love…he'd never let himself get carried away like that again.

"Never again."

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 9:15 A.M. (Kenshin and Kaoru's house)**

"Your hair is almost done…wow…you look like a Japanese treat!" Misao giggled, then saw Kaoru's displeased expression as she stared into the hand mirror. Her hair was piled on top of her head intricately, pinned up, pulled, snapped, sprayed…

She even managed to fit into the dress, and the wedding was only four hours away. It felt as if it was all going too fast.

"I can barely breathe in this thing." She managed to utter, motioning towards the kimono. It was white and constricting around the waist and chest, but flowed out over the sleeves and down across her legs. Her train was something else…it extended almost halfway across the room. Misao put her hands on her hips and pouted. Kaoru looked up at her and grimaced. She decided not to complain. Misao was stuck in a wide, poofy, frilly, froofy…

'_It's the most ludicrous thing I've seen in my life…'_

"Soujirou was nice…." Misao hinted, pressing a finger to her lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kaoru wasn't happy, and as her friend, she only wanted what was best for her.

"He **was** nice. I had him and I blew it. I'm a total first class bitch, okay?" Kaoru fumed, and flung the mirror over her shoulder, causing it to smash on the floor behind her.

"You still have a chance…" Misao smiled thoughtfully. "If Kenshin isn't the one…"

"Are you out of your mind, Misao? He spent a fortune here today! And-

"-Kaoru, I'm telling you this because this is **your** life and **your** best interests that I'm looking out for! Do you want it to be another five years when you're a housewife with kids and you find Soujirou again? That'll be magic…I can see it now! 'Hey daddy, mommy's banging the guy next door!'" Misao put her hands on Kaoru's shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"At least you're not leaving him at the altar. You have to do this now." She snapped.

"I…I don't have the strength. I…I—

"—dammit Kaoru, for once in your life…stop waiting for someone to come chase after you. You're going to find out one day that….you're not the biggest thing in someone's life. If you move on…they will too." Misao searched Kaoru's eyes.

"Okay." The older woman bowed her head, her train flowing down her shoulders.

"Okay." Misao cheered. Kaoru stood and grinned.

"I'm gonna do it!" She jumped.

"Not yet, your mascara's running." Misao shook her head.

"Oh."

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 10:20 A.M. (Soujirou's Hotel)**

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay here…and that whore." The manager looked up over his newspaper at Soujirou as he turned to leave.

"The what?" Soujirou sweatdropped.

"Nothing. Enjoy your train ride." He smirked. Soujirou shrugged and fixed his bag as it slid down his shoulder. He tried to straighten his hair with his fingers. He hadn't had time to comb it. The last train out to Kyoto was at 10:45, and if he didn't hurry, he'd miss it.

As he took a look at his watch, he sighed inwardly. He couldn't help it. There was a part of him that felt as if…as if he was abandoning Kaoru. However, he knew it was the complete opposite. He headed quickly to the train station and got there at 10:30 on the dot. He purchased the ticket and boarded without looking back.

"This has got to be the right thing to do." He covered his face with his hands as he took a seat next to an older lady in a floral print dress. His eyes widened. It was the same lady from when he had traveled to Tokyo. She eyed him wearily and reached into her purse.

"You'd better keep it in your pants." She snapped and pulled out a black can. "I've got pepper spray, pervert."

Soujirou blushed and shrank into the seat. There really wasn't anywhere else for him to go.

_That same fricking dress too…

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 10:35 A.M. (The Flower Island Chapel)**_

So there she was. She was actually going to walk out on her own wedding. She pushed through the doors of the room where Kenshin was and saw him and Tomoe talking. They were in rather close proximity, and if Kaoru didn't 'always think the best of a person,' she would say they had just kissed.

"Kaoru-chan…I'm not supposed to see you until—

"—Kenshin I love you!" Kaoru blurted, and then searched herself for something better. Tomoe stepped back, embarrassed.

"Oh…okay. I love you too…" Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I love you, but I can't marry you. I love someone else." Kaoru spat out quickly. Kenshin looked at her, utterly confused.

"You wh—

"It's Soujirou, the guy who pushed me off the balcony-but-i-love-him-and-i-slept-with-him-and-I-feel-so-disloyal-but-i-cant'-do-this!" Kaoru yelled in one breath.

"I…guess I understand. I cant' hold you to something you won't be happy with. We'll call it off and wait…." Kenshin sighed softly. Kaoru grabbed a bouquet of flowers and shoved them at Tomoe.

"No! I cant' marry you at all! Here. Don't do that. I know you've always loved her, and hell…you'll fit into this dress a lot better than I have." Kaoru stripped off the wedding dress and gave that as well to Tomoe, who accepted them both readily and embraced her.

"I've always envied you because of Kenshin…now…I wish you the best." She whispered. Kaoru nodded once, standing clad in bra and underwear. Kenshin watched the scene, dumbfounded.

"What's…what's going on?" He muttered.

"You're marrying the picture perfect wife! Now propose already and get it done!" Kaoru pulled off the engagement ring and handed it back to Kenshin, who gave her a final kiss.

"I'm sorry it didn't' work…Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru broke into a wide smile, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Me too." She whispered. "Good luck!"

Kaoru wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and ran for Misao.

"What are you doing?" Misao exclaimed. Kaoru shook her head.

"I need clothes! Quick!"

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 10:20 A.M. (Train to Kyoto)**

Soujirou let his head rest against the window and stared out. The train had seven minutes before it actually left, and he was starting to have regrets. Against his better judgment, he had packed the suit for the wedding…maybe…maybe he could at least get back in time to see her off.

"No." He muttered, causing the woman to stare at him, a hand in her purse. Soujirou shrank again and smiled nervously, looking away. He couldn't go back.

_It's a fool's game,_

_Nothin' but a fool's game:_

_Standing in the cold rain,_

_Feeling like a clown. _

"What is that?" Soujirou turned around to hear music playing. Since when was there music on the train?

_It's a heartache,_

_Nothin' but a heartache:_

_Love her till your arms break,_

_Then she lets you down. _

_It ain't right with love to share,_

_When you finds he doesn't care for you._

_It ain't wise to need someone,_

_As much as I depended on you. _

He listened to the words for a while and smiled. That was exactly how he felt. He gave Kaoru every bit of his heart, and she just tore him apart. (A/n: rhyming! Oh, and the song…it's actually talking about a guy leaving a girl, but I turned the he's into she's! Shh! don't tell!)

Soujirou took in a deep breath and looked at his watch. He could get off and go….there was no use being sore forever…was there?

_Ah, it's a heartache,_

_Nothin' but a heartache:_

_Hits you when it's too late,_

_Hits you when you're down._

He nodded to himself. He could stay angry a bit longer.

_How do I  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you…  
What kind of life would that be? _

"What the?" He snapped aloud. Where was the music coming from? He could hear it coming from out the window now. He realized this song was much different. It was everything he should do. He should go back…he should get her back. He couldn't live without her.

_Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
you're my world, my heart my soul  
If you ever leave…  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life…_

"Excuse me." Soujirou pushed past the old woman and went into the bathroom. He took out the suit and abruptly changed. The train was about to leave and he had just enough time to get out. This would be the last time.

* * *

**Tokyo, Saturday, 10:49 A.M. (The Train Station)**

Kaoru had been running for the past five minutes in a bridesmaid's dress, which just happened to be more poofy and outrageous than her previous dress. After stopping at the hotel, having the manager tell her Soujirou had gone to catch a train back to Kyoto and call her a whore, she was on the way to the train station. After she finished decking the manager of course…

"Wait!" She puffed out, trying to catch up with the leaving train. It was no use. It was gone. He was gone. All she could hear was the faint playing of some stupid song coming out from the train station. Since when did train stations play music?

_Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I…_

_  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

"I screwed up…really bad." Kaoru saw a bench and plopped herself down on it, her legs sticking out in the air. The dress had fanned out and caused her to practically collapse. The song, the leaving trains, and the stupid dress was making her cry. Frustrated, she tried to get up, but was unsuccessful. This was all crap.

"I hate this. I hate me! I'm such an idiot!" She puffed out her cheeks and sobbed. What was she going to do now? Tomoe and Kenshin would probably be living together now…she had nowhere to go…

"Kaoru?" A familiar voice cut through her sobs. It was a half shout, coming from the other side of the platform. She looked up and saw him. Soujirou…

He was standing there in a tuxedo, his bag over one shoulder, and his hair blowing in the wind. He couldn't have looked cuter. Slowly, she made her way to the edge of the platform. A large gap separated them and she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry!" Kaoru yelled, crying. Soujirou stepped forward.

"What!" He cupped a hand to his ear. Kaoru smiled in spite of everything. At least he was there. Even if he didn't forgive her…he was there. She ran back a couple of steps, and then got ready to jump between the two platforms. Soujirou's eyes widened.

"NO DON—

His voice cut out. She was already halfway across. The frills on her dress flew out beneath her, making her look like an inflated marshmallow. Soujirou stepped to the edge and caught her just as she was about to hit the wall. Groaning, he pulled her up and into his arms.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" He turned his face away from hers, pouting slightly. Kaoru let go of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a train back to Kyoto?"

"I should be. I missed the last one." He lied, and she could tell.

"Whatever." She took a seat across from him on the bench, their backs facing one another's. Soujirou turned around to see if she had glanced at him, then turned away as she turned her head.

_Childish…_

"What I did to you…there's no excuse for it. You knew that I loved you…I couldn't admit it. I'm a jerk…you're a saint. I gave up Kenshin and I'm here for you now. I wasn't there then, but I'm here now." Kaoru stood tilting Soujirou's face to hers. He still looked a little downcast.

"That's right you weren't." He muttered.

"I gave up the wedding too…a million dollar wedding! For you! Tomoe's marrying him…" Kaoru paced. Soujirou stared at her expectantly.

"And?"

"What do you mean…and? I'm here!"

"And so am I! I've always been here!" Soujirou stood up, yelling now. This time, Kaoru was the one to turn her head away.

"So…what are we yelling for?" She moped.

"I'm still waiting on you. If you're going to chase after someone…you've got to have it all straight. Why are you here? You haven't said it yet." Soujirou teased. Kaoru smiled, looking down at the ground. She knew what he wanted her to say.

"I love you." The words passed her lips and she liked it. She liked the way it sounded. "I…love…you."

Soujirou watched her with a smile. Kaoru spread her arms and looked up at the sky.

"Hello world! I'm the biggest jerk ever, and I'm in love with Seta Soujirou!" She laughed.

"Okay…" Soujirou chuckled. "I get it."

"No. you don't." Kaoru stood up on the bench. "I LOVE THIS MAN!" she shouted, causing others to look up. Soujirou blushed, embarrassed at Kaoru's hasty actions.

"I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE—

She was cut off. He kissed her. The moment was…perfect. A perfect kiss…a movie moment. Her hands moved through his hair, and she felt his fingers getting tangled in the frills on her dress. His bag slid off his shoulder and hit the pavement as he helped her down from the bench. She pulled away, blushing and smiling. The music stopped.

"We look ridiculous." Kaoru laughed.

"Correction…**you **look ridiculous." He kissed her forehead and she smacked his arm.

To everyone else…they would look like husband and wife, walking down the street like that. Kaoru was grateful. She was lucky **he** took **her** back this time. Things would be different. She wasn't committed to anyone but him…and she knew he'd never let her go.

"I don't have a place to live you know…" Kaoru caught his hand as he offered it up.

"I have a place in Kyoto…we can catch the next train." He put his head to hers.

"That's five hours from now." Kaoru smirked, moving slowly in her dress. Soujirou grinned mischievously.

"I think we can find something to do…"

* * *

A/N: Owari! There it is the end! Oh wait, there's an epilogue! Hmm, maybe I should make a lemon called "Five Hours." (Hee-hee) Oh, and because I changed this a little bit, because my first upload was wrong and I added some stuff, yeah…I realize the Tomoe/Kenshin thing is corny…but it seemed a bit cruel to leave them hanging. I wanted a little storybook ending. Sorry about the cheesiness! 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

_It's been six months since what happened in Tokyo with Soujirou and me. When I think about it, it was stupid of me to refuse him in the first place. He was wrong…and I was right. **He **wants to get married, but I want to wait. Maybe that's just my teenage side talking…maybe I should let him make the important decisions…well…at least matters of the heart. _

"Are you still writing that?" Soujirou snatched a paper from Kaoru's hands, laughing.

"Hey…you said we were writing the book together." She blushed a little, reaching over Soujirou's head to get her paper back. The pen she was holding slipped from her fingers as the two tumbled backward into the grass in the park.

"Yeah, but your last page wasn't so great. I want to describe all the silly frills and tassels on that bridesmaid dress." Soujirou chuckled, stroking the hair from Kaoru's eyes as she lay on top of him, smiling widely.

"Hey, you two…this is a park, not a motel room…!" Misao's voice drifted to fall on deaf ears. The smaller woman laughed, turning to her husband, Aoshi. Kaoru picked up her paper again and began writing, scribbling against Soujirou's chest.

_What can I say? Life has been beautiful so far, and every night with Soujirou…"eventful." We've learned to embrace each others flaw. I guess they're mostly mine. Let's just say…we've been eating out every night. On a lighter note, Misao and Aoshi got married a week ago in Tokyo. They're here to visit us and "see how we're doing." That's the age old excuse for both of them to ask how the sex is. I heard the day after we got to Kyoto, that Tomoe and Kenshin didn't get married. Well, that totally pissed **me** off. I nearly ran down the streets of Tokyo in bra and underwear just to make everything right. They decided it'd be too awkward to get married in the same day, with the same ring. _

"Hey, remind me never to be nice to anyone again." Kaoru mumbled against Soujirou's neck before picking up the pen again and continuing.

_They're due to be married in July. That's three months from now. Nevertheless…back to me. I can't imagine what life would be like married to Kenshin. I couldn't pursue my career, and I'd be stuck at home with seventeen million babies! Babies… Soujirou and I have talked about it, but it always comes back to me saying no. But, I'm changing my mind. I guess it is kind of slutty for me to want to have sex with him, but not have a baby. _(A/N: that's purely my opinion put into it. I think it's kind of wrong to have sex all the time if you're married and not want a baby. But, they're not married...and having sex. Yeah, I'm against that too.)

_At any rate, it was Soujirou's idea to write the book Five Days. I thought it was kind of personal and the more I read about what he wrote, the worse I felt about what I had done to him. However, we both thought it was important to come to terms in our relationship. It sounds like psycho babble, but…it worked. I can write decently, and the story is from both our perspectives. We're up to 245 pages! I use the writing as sort of a diary as well…a public diary. I can't wait for it to be published…though I imagine there's going to be a lot of hate mail! _

"Hey! Quit it!" Kaoru giggled as Soujirou pushed her backwards, sending them both tumbling over a small hill. Misao laughed from her spot by a sakura tree. Aoshi let a small smile pass his lips as he watched. Kaoru pushed Soujirou's face away as he tried to kiss her, and went back to wring.

_Misao is expecting a child…she's only about two weeks into pregnancy, but she's happy about it. I only assume she won't be when she's bedridden. I take pictures for the book and I make enough money...I guess. I'm just glad Soujirou sells a lot of novels. Truthfully, we couldn't live off what I make. Taking pictures have and always will be my life. I love to capture ever moment in life…with a camera._

"Hey stop! That's not my good side!" Soujirou put a hand out as Kaoru snapped a random picture.

"You don't have a good side!"

_I consider every moment to be special, so every moment from when I wake, to when I go back to sleep is captured, with Soujirou or without. Every day is fun with him…every second. _

"Come on! Let me take a picture with you! You're photogenic! You know it!" Kaoru abandoned the paper and pen, chasing after Soujirou with the camera. Misao got up and joined the chase, Aoshi watching wistfully.

"I'll hold the camera!" Misao grabbed it from around Kaoru's neck and got ready as Kaoru lunged for Soujirou, bringing them both down on their knees in the grass. Their hair and faces were dirty now, a dandelion sticking out from behind Kaoru's ear. Misao readied the camera and pointed it at the two.

"Ichi… ni…—

"—wait I'm not—

Soujirou was cut off by the dazzling flash. The picture came up quickly on the digital camera. Kaoru hugged Soujirou around the neck, smiling widely as he looked down bashfully, his cheeks red.

_It's amazing when you think about it…how two people separated for five years…got together in five days…but…I don't like to think about it. That was the past…and I'm glad for now._

"Cheese!"

* * *

A/n: There you have it, the end! 


End file.
